


Взаимовыгодное соглашение

by Omuty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Back Pain, Casual Sex, Communication, M/M, Negotiations, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuty/pseuds/Omuty
Summary: Гарольд и Джон начинают свободные сексуальные отношения. Получается не слишком хорошо.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Взаимовыгодное соглашение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687080) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



Гарольд почти не помнит их бегство под нарастающий вой сирен, возвращение на конспиративную квартиру, стакан воды, который Джон сунул ему в руку. Джон оставляет его в одиночестве в ванной, где Гарольд принимает душ и справляет малую нужду. Потом осматривает синяки на внешней и внутренней стороне бедра. Под ними старые шрамы, которые скоро отзовутся скованностью и болью. Длинная царапина на плече — он едва увернулся от ножа, то есть, не увернулся, но Джон отклонил нож, и лезвие лишь оцарапало кожу.

Когда он одевается, всё кажется отдаленным, слегка приглушённым. В шкафу в спальне есть комплект рубашек и один из наименее любимых костюмов, но пуговицы сейчас слишком сложная задача, и Гарольд натягивает футболку и старые спортивные штаны, оставшиеся с тех времен, когда он еще мог бегать трусцой. Он одевается и смотрит на свои руки и ноги, думая, какой же бесконечно сложной и хрупкой машиной является человеческое тело, наслаждается ощущением мягкой ткани футболки между пальцами.

Джон тихонько стучит в дверь:

— Финч? Еду привезли.

Гарольд голоден, как никогда в жизни. Он едва смотрит на Джона, прежде чем закопаться вилкой в свой лоток с тайской едой. Это поразительно вкусно — соль, кислинка тамаринда и лайма, консистенция курицы и арахиса...

— Очень вкусно, мистер Риз, — говорит он после нескольких блаженных глотков. — Это новое место?

— Всего лишь «Король Таиланда», — отвечает Джон, и Гарольд, заметив в его голосе удивление, оценивает ситуацию.

— О, — говорит он. — Как странно. Адреналин?

Джон медленно жуёт, не сводя глаз с Гарольда.

— Возможно.

— Ты так чувствуешь себя после каждого боя? — интересуется Гарольд и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что выражение лица Джона меняется. Все выглядит таким четким и ясным, кажется, будто он замечает всё. — Нет, конечно, нет. Это пройдёт, и довольно быстро, я полагаю. И не все ситуации разрешаются так же хорошо, как сегодняшняя.

Джон кивает, все еще со странным, напряженным вниманием.

— Сегодня был хороший день.

Сегодня они спасли жизнь человека, и никто не пострадал, если не считать нескольких синяков и порезов, едва ли заслуживающих упоминания. Потом была короткая вспышка ужасного насилия, и Гарольду на секунду показалось, что он умрет, но он жив. Он жив и чувствует себя превосходно.

— Я чувствую себя превосходно, — говорит Гарольд для пробы, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, и смотрит на них. Джон кашляет со смешком:

— Ты под кайфом, Гарольд.

Гарольд не удостаивает это ответом, но перестает играть руками и доедает лапшу. Еда возвращает его на землю, привязывает восхитительное плывущее чувство к чему-то более физическому. Он чувствует пристальный взгляд Джона как покалывание на чувствительной коже. Почему он так смотрит? Гарольд и впрямь настолько странно себя ведёт? Неужели его беспомощность так забавна?

Становится легче, когда Джон заканчивает есть и встает, на время выпуская его из поля зрения. Джон обходит стол, уверенными экономными движениями убирает контейнеры из-под еды. Гарольд снова теряет связь с реальностью, он смотрит на Джона и думает о том, как прекрасно его тело. Он хотел бы пойти с ним погулять — на улице темно? Он не уверен — или, чего бы он действительно хотел, так это заняться сексом.

Осознав это, Гарольд отворачивается от Джона так быстро, как может, но ход мыслей уже не остановить. Кожу покалывает, она теплая, бедро не болит, и отсутствие боли это само по себе удовольствие. Его тело бодрствует, оно живое и хочет ощутить это. Он задумывается, даст ли Джон ему побыть одному или придется попросить, когда тот вдруг оказывается совсем рядом, так близко, что Гарольд чувствует тепло его тела.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Джон, его руки на плечах Гарольда, он ведёт ладонями вниз. Даже такое простое касание почти невыносимо приятно, глаза Гарольда сами собой закрываются. Большим пальцем Джон поглаживает кожу над воротом его футболки, и у Гарольда перехватывает дыхание. Джон тихо смеется.

— Так я и думал.

Гарольд наблюдает как будто со стороны как, — Боже милостивый! — Джон целует его шею в том же месте, затем посасывает, слегка прикусывая чувствительную кожу. Гарольд стоит как вкопанный, закрыв глаза, в шоке от прикосновений горячего влажного рта. Наконец Гарольд поворачивается, находит на ощупь бедро Джона и, ободренный звуком, гладит по груди и спине, изучает его тело, пока тот, оторвавшись от поцелуев, не начинает расстегивать рубашку.

— Ч-что такое, мистер Риз? — наконец может выдавить из себя Гарольд, голос — лишь хриплая тень обычного. Джон улыбается, показывая ровный ряд зубов, и снова притягивает его руки к своей обнаженной коже, прежде чем Гарольд успевает перевести дух или подумать. Он должен подумать — хотя бы секунду, он действительно должен…

— Назовем это взаимовыгодным соглашением, — говорит Джон, и его глаза закрываются, когда Гарольд ведет ладонями по гладкой, мягкой коже его спины. — И не называй меня Ризом в постели.

— Мы не в постели, — отзывается Гарольд. Он ошеломлен пространством теплой обнаженной кожи Джона и чувствует, как бьется под мышцами его сердце.

— Да? А почему? — тихо мурлычет Джон и начинает подталкивать Гарольда к спальне.

— Не припоминаю, — слабо отвечает Гарольд, и Джон снова улыбается, его глаза смеются.

— Мне нравится, когда ты такой, Гарольд.

Когда Гарольд колеблется у дверей спальни, какая-то часть его сознания кричит, что химия мозга толкает его на опрометчивый и неразумный поступок. Джон дышит ему в затылок, и Гарольд дрожит.

— Это привилегия, — бормочет Джон. — Ты научишься получать от этого удовольствие. Давай получать удовольствие, Гарольд, ладно?

— Хорошо, — отзывается Гарольд, потому что не может понять, в самом деле, почему бы и нет. Джон укладывает его в постель, помогает стянуть футболку и штаны и вздрагивает от наслаждения, когда Гарольд проводит рукой по мягким коротким волосам у него на затылке; издаёт довольный звук, когда тот целует его с открытым ртом.

— Правильно мыслишь, — выдыхает Джон, затем спускается по телу Гарольда, стягивает с него трусы и берет его член в рот.

— О, —Гарольд осекается, потерявшись в ощущениях. У Джона такой чудесный рот, и вскоре ощущения становятся слишком сильными, это слишком быстро. — О, Джон… Джон, не надо!

Он крепко хватает его за волосы, чтобы отодвинуть, но Джон отчаянно стонет, сопротивляясь и ласкаясь к нему одновременно. Слишком много удовольствия сразу, и Гарольд кончает, схватив Джона за подбородок. Джон смеется, задыхаясь, вытирает лицо о простыни и двигается вверх, чтобы поцеловать Гарольда. У его поцелуя привкус спермы. Гарольд смотрит на него, тяжело дыша, с чувством, что его разум не поспевает за событиями.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Джон, хищно ухмыляясь, усмешка заостряет лицо (разве это Джон? Гарольд не узнает его), перекатывается на спину, поднимает ноги и одним плавным движением снимает брюки и нижнее белье. Он выглядит самодовольным, уверенным, безгранично доверяющим своему телу — таким его Гарольд знает в драках.

— Никто не любит выпендрёжников, Джон, — сообщает Гарольд и тянет его к себе, пока тот не оказывается над ним на четвереньках. Джон закрывает глаза, когда Гарольд касается его члена, горячего и гладкого в его ладони.

— Да-а, — хрипло отзывается Джон, и Гарольд отдрачивает ему, отбросив смущение ради чистого удовольствия - слышать его резкое дыхание, чувствовать неожиданную мягкость его кожи, ощущать жар между ними. Это не занимает много времени; Джон кончает молча, влага проливается в ладонь Гарольда, затем Джон опускает голову, горячее влажное дыхание обжигает Гарольду горло. Через мгновение он перекатывается в сторону и вытягивается рядом, длинный и роскошный. Затем подаёт Гарольду салфетку.

— Это было здорово, — говорит он и зевает. — Спасибо, Гарольд.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Гарольд, не в силах прийти в себя. Он чувствует, что вот-вот должна появиться неловкость, но ощущение физического удовлетворения заглушает все тревоги. — Тебе спасибо.

— Сейчас ты захочешь спать, — говорит Джон и скатывается с кровати. Гарольд хмуро глядит ему вслед, но не может собраться с силами, чтобы двинуться с места. Сон представляется невероятно притягательным. Джон укрывает его одеялом. Он двигается легко, свободно, ему комфортно в полной наготе; Гарольд полагает, что в армии человек теряет излишнюю стыдливость в этом отношении.

Джон смотрит на него сверху вниз, на его лице нежность и забота.

— Сладких снов, Гарольд, — говорит он, и Гарольд засыпает, даже не выключив свет.

***

Просыпается он ровно через восемь часов с осознанием нескольких вещей: он чувствует гораздо меньше скованности и боли, чем ожидал (фактически ему лучше, чем когда-либо за последние месяцы), и Джона нет на конспиративной квартире. Ещё есть слова _«ситуативная гомосексуальность»,_ которые витают на поверхности сознания.

Он размышляет над ними, пока пьет чай, который Джон оставил для него, и смотрит на записку на столе, где написано «ушел гулять с Беаром». Гарольд все еще чувствует себя немного взбудораженным, но сияние, которое наполняло весь мир прошлой ночью, исчезло. Он в состоянии воспроизвести события вечера без коктейля эндорфинов, бурливших в его крови после того, как он едва уцелел. Джон соблазнил его гораздо легче, чем это казалось возможным. Нет, думает он, такой выбор слов предполагает, что он сам не полностью осознавал происходящее. Больше похоже на то, что Джон двигался по пути, проложенному давным-давно, и Гарольд откликнулся на его уверенность и спокойное отношение к ситуации.

Секс после миссий, заключает Гарольд, является для Джона обычным делом, даже если секс с мужчинами не входит в его постоянный репертуар, по крайней мере, насколько это было известно его начальству в ЦРУ. Всё четко вписывается в картину, которую он постепенно выстраивал о жизни Джона-агента и солдата, как из информации, собранной им до вербовки, так и из того немногого, что он с тех пор узнал от самого Джона. Тот очень болезненно отреагировал на предательство Ульриха Коля его командой из Штази.

Гарольд уже давно осознал, что их отношения — это сложный случай: не совсем работодатель и работник, не совсем партнеры и друзья. Но они, безусловно, своего рода команда, и, похоже, теперь Джон рассматривает Гарольда как безопасный клапан для сброса эмоционального и физического напряжения после сильного стресса. У него почти наверняка были другие товарищи по команде, партнеры — или, возможно, эту роль в прошлом выполнял его куратор? Гарольд никогда бы не додумался до такого сам, но сейчас он видит все удобства подобного соглашения. И впрямь взаимовыгодного.

При здравом размышлении, думает он, допивая чай, его теперешнее ощущение благополучия вполне может быть вызвано сексом, а не столкновением со смертью. Он на самом деле чувствует себя очень хорошо. Гарольд находит и вставляет свой наушник.

— Доброе утро, мистер Риз.

— И тебе, Финч. Новый номер?

Джон слегка задыхается. Возможно, бежит трусцой. И, похоже, улыбается.

— Пока нет. — Гарольд колеблется. Сейчас самое время все обсудить, если они собираются это сделать. — Собственно говоря, я только что проснулся.

— Хорошо спалось?

Определенно улыбается. Гарольд чувствует, как уголки его рта приподнимаются в ответ.

— Очень хорошо. Спасибо за чай.

— Подумал, что тебе пригодится. Звони, если что-нибудь появится, ОК?

Он прерывает разговор. Ну вот, думает Гарольд, ополаскивая свою чашку: вот и всё.

***

Конечно, это происходит снова. Гарольд нисколько не сомневался в этом. Теперь, когда Джон знает, что эта опция доступна, почему бы ему ей не пользоваться?

В течение следующих месяцев Гарольд приходит к пониманию, что секс после миссий имеет для Джона ряд функций и может выражать или означать разные эмоции.

Преобладающими среди них, не обязательно в таком порядке, являются:

1\. Облегчение.

(Когда их номер оказывается на грани смерти, но после восьми часов операции ее прогноз благоприятен, и Джон устало отправляется вслед за Гарольдом из больницы обратно в библиотеку, где затаскивает его на диван для краткого сеанса взаимной мастурбации, после чего засыпает с ещё расстегнутыми штанами);

2\. Разочарование.

(Когда преступник-основатель финансовой пирамиды удирает не только от их номера, который был намерен его убить, но также от полиции Нью-Йорка, и Джон отправляется на четырехмильную пробежку, а затем отсасывает Гарольду за его рабочим столом);

3\. Возбуждение.

(Когда Джон справляется с восемью вооруженными членами банды с Вест-Сайда и разносит их печатный станок из гранатомета, а затем поворачивается к нему с шальной ухмылкой и пытается инициировать половой акт _в машине_ , чего Гарольд не позволяет).

Есть определенные вещи, которые Гарольд подмечает за Джоном по мере того, как растет их совместный боевой опыт. Взять хотя бы те случаи, когда они с Джоном вместе на опасном задании (даже если при этом Гарольд сидит в машине за углом склада, а сам Джон в это время крушит всё внутри, нанося ущерб на миллионы долларов). До и после этих происшествий Джон ведет себя как обычно, но в разгар событий дразнит Гарольда, вопреки их привычным ролям, зовёт его по имени с желанием, жаждой. Боже, когда Гарольд вспоминает звуки его голоса, то не может уснуть ночью. Странным образом он сам теряет ясность мышления.

(- Что бы ты хотел? — спрашивает Гарольд, гордясь спокойствием в голосе, когда Джон посасывает ему шею и оттесняет назад к столу. Дыхание Джона на его горле, и Гарольд чувствует, как в ответ учащается собственное сердцебиение. Джон тянет запястье Гарольда к своему паху, а когда Гарольд подчиняется, Джон вздыхает и откидывает голову назад.

— Так?

— Да-а.

Гарольд не задает больше вопросов. Очевидно, говорит он себе, что сиюминутное желание сделать Джону хорошо всегда превосходит постоянную жажду заглянуть ему в голову. Но в самые правдивые моменты он знает - это страх того, что Джон перестанет позволять ему даже такие моменты ограниченной близости).

Джон — хороший любовник, хотя он больше думает о финале, чем о процессе, и беспечно относится к физической безопасности (своей собственной). Если бы Гарольд когда-нибудь задумывался, каким любовником может быть Джон (если бы он вообще позволил себе представлять Джона в качестве любовника), наверное, он мог бы предсказать его безжалостно эффективные минеты и тот факт, что чаще всего после них Гарольд будет чувствовать себя так, будто его сбил грузовик.

Джон трахается так, словно в его персональной характеристике из документов ЦРУ есть фраза «в постели»; образ, который он сохраняет во время секса с Гарольдом, настолько соответствует его поведению на заданиях, что Гарольд сначала ошеломлён, а затем начинает подозревать неладное.

Если он чему-то и научился в наблюдении за людьми, так это тому, что никто не может быть полностью последовательным во всех сферах своей жизни. Самоучка в этом, как и во многих других вещах, Гарольд быстро понял (взяв себя в качестве первого наблюдаемого), что люди разделяют свою личность до поразительной степени, обманывают себя и других, раскрывают и создают разные грани своих характеров для разных людей и мест. Он никогда не был поклонником Уитмена, но в течение некоторого времени листок с цитатой _«Я большой, во мне мириады»,_ был прикреплён на его основной ноутбук. Через некоторое время это показалось ему претенциозным, но иногда он вспоминал фразу, когда смотрел на людей под камерами, и это был полезный урок.

Внутренний мир Джона Риза был для него источником восхищения задолго до того, как они официально встретились. Новая информация стала неожиданным дополнением к его досье (метафорическому, конечно; он больше не ведет обычных или цифровых записей о Джоне). Как только Гарольд думает, что уже нащупал новые параметры, он не может их не проверить.

Первый тест проводится путем простого сравнительного анализа, чтобы определить, будет ли секс существенным фактором в процессе принятия Джоном решений о роли Гарольда в делах. Скажем прямо: есть ли у Гарольда больше шансов на работу вне библиотеки с сексом в качестве стимула? Гарольд ведёт тщательный учет их дел в течение десяти месяцев с тех пор, как они начали работать вместе, это приличный объем данных. Гарольд сравнивает случаи до того, как они впервые занялись сексом, с теми, что были после, хотя, конечно, последних гораздо меньше. Результаты его удивляют. Гарольд все больше вовлекается в работу вне библиотеки, но их новая близость, похоже, нисколько не повлияла на основной тренд. На самом деле, если уж на то пошло, Гарольд вовлечён в физическую активность меньше, чем до того, как они начали заниматься сексом.

Он изучает Джона все равно.

— Буду ждать вас там, мистер Риз, — говорит Гарольд.

Ему вовсе не обязательно приезжать в дом любовницы сенатора, а ещё Гарольд терпеть не может Нью-Джерси, но он улавливает лишь еле заметное колебание, прежде чем Джон отвечает:

— Оставайся на месте, Финч. Ты мне нужен там на случай, если Крессвелл начнет шевелиться.

— Вы уверены, что сами справитесь с расшифровкой?

— Ты мне все объяснишь.

После Гарольд зовет Джона на ужин в библиотеку. Джон отказывается и отключает связь на весь вечер. Гарольд лишь несколько раз приглашал Джона поужинать с ним, и Джон никогда не отказывался. Гарольд лежит без сна в своей квартире в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, испытывая жгучую неловкость от того, что вел себя слишком откровенно, и Джон неправильно понял его намерения, или, что еще хуже, понял их прекрасно. Нужно быть осмотрительней. Ему приходит в голову, что следует больше заботиться о собственных процессах принятия решений, чем о том же самом у Джона. У Гарольда никогда в жизни не было свободных сексуальных отношений. На самом деле у него вообще было очень мало сексуальных отношений, и он никогда по-настоящему не знал — и сейчас не знает — как себя в них вести.

Он смотрит в потолок и медленно, методично берет панику под контроль. К утру он вновь совершенно спокоен.

Постепенно они знакомятся друг с другом этим новым способом, и грани того, что Гарольд начинает называть (с некоторым смущением, но не без основания) сексуальным альтер эго Джона, становятся четче.

Он:

1\. Осторожен с увечьями Гарольда, но не особо беспокоится о них. (Когда Джон увлекает его к дивану, и Гарольд спотыкается о сброшенную футболку Джона, тот ловит его и удерживает на весу одно бездыханное мгновение, пока Гарольд таращится на него. _«Потанцуем, Гарольд?»_ — шепчет он.

Это слишком просто, слишком похоже на то, что сказал бы тот, другой Джон, и Гарольд отворачивается: _«Совершенно точно нет»._ Джон некоторое время молчит, потом ставит его обратно на ноги и продолжает расстегивать ширинку.)

2\. Эксгибиционист.

( _«Любишь смотреть, да, Гарольд?»_ — бормочет он, опускается обратно на кровать и обхватывает ладонью свой член. Гарольд смущённо задерживает дыхание, он предпочел бы дальше целоваться, плюс он улавливает еле заметную иронию в голосе Джона и это тревожит, но Гарольду нравится смотреть, ему в самом деле нравится, а Джону, кажется, по душе внимание.

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, — говорит Гарольд. — Ты красивый, Джон.

Когда тот кончает, то закрывает глаза лишь на секунду. Потом он снова начеку, проверяя, смотрит ли Гарольд.)

3\. Сдержанный. А это правильное слово? — задумывается Гарольд. Можно ли быть сдержанным эксгибиционистом? Осторожный, пожалуй, лучше. Осмотрительный.

( _«Можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь»._

Гарольд наблюдает за лицом Джона, с любопытством ожидая ответа, и встревожен тем, что оно становится совершенно пустым. Ровный ритм ладони на члене Гарольда сбивается, а затем и вовсе останавливается, Джон прижимает руку к матрасу.

— _Может быть тяжело для твоей спины_ , — наконец отвечает он.

— _Может быть,_ — признает Гарольд. Джону уже некомфортно; он терпеть не может разговаривать во время секса. — _Но я подумал, что тебе может понравиться_. — Он обводит их жестом. — _И мы в постели в кои-то веки._

Джон на мгновение отводит глаза, прежде чем выдаёт легкую улыбку, которой прикрывается в таких случаях.

— _Всё нормально_ , — говорит он и снова берёт член Гарольда в ладонь. Гарольда охватывает внезапное желание извиниться за то, что он пересек одну из размытых границ Джона, что каким-то непонятным образом расстроил его. Он проводит рукой по его волосам, и улыбка Джона меркнет. За этим кроется какое-то огромное, ужасное чувство, видное только мельком, и Гарольд хочет успокоить Джона, но не может понять, как.

— _Все в порядке_ , — говорит Гарольд. — _Не беспокойся, я просто подумал._

Он звучит глупо даже для самого себя.

— _Эй,_ — отвечает Джон, — _а кто беспокоится?_

Он соскальзывает вниз, берет его член в рот и слишком быстро доводит Гарольда до оргазма, издав звук только когда тот проводит ногтями по его шее. Когда Гарольд кончает, Джон отстраняется и глубоко, с дрожью вздыхает. Только тогда Гарольд осознает, что Джон кончил прямо себе в трусы. Он старается не показать удивления, но горячая щека Джона прижимается к его бедру, а плечи и шея у него краснеют.

Джон проводит много времени в ванной мотеля, прежде чем извиниться и отправиться на пробежку. На улице ниже нуля, и сегодня он уже три квартала гнался за бывшим мужем их номера, но Гарольд ничего про это не говорит.)

*

Другие параметры: Джон не стремится в постель, если рядом есть плоская поверхность или стул, что тоже подойдёт. Он предпочитает сексуальные контакты длительностью меньше тридцати минут. Обычно на нем остаётся хотя бы один предмет одежды или он не дает Гарольду полностью раздеться. Он никогда, никогда ни о чем не просит.

*

Последние два дня Гарольд проводит под прикрытием, работая над серией неинтересных, глючных телефонных обновлений в компании по производству компьютерного софта. Они ждут, пока станет ясно, какая опасность угрожает жизни их нового номера. Тот факт, что Рональд Лао, сорока семи лет, вовлечен в перекачку денег компании на частные счета, как оказалось, ничего не значит. Помощница Лао травит его, потому что он плохо обращается со своей собакой. После того, как Гарольд довольно опрометчиво заявляет ей, что знает о яде в кофе, она выплескивает чашку прямо ему в лицо и набрасывается со степлером, прежде чем Джон вламывается через окно и валит ее на пол.

Гарольд остается лелеять синяк под глазом и истощённого спаниеля, а Джон доставляет мисс Мэйсон в полицию и, с молчаливого согласия Гарольда, наносит короткий, нефатальный визит мистеру Лао. Потом они вручают собаку одинокому молодому практиканту-ветеринару, которому нужна помощь с кредитами на учебу, и на такси едут обратно в библиотеку, Гарольд глубоко подавлен, а Джон всё ещё кипит от ярости.

В библиотеке Гарольд собирается вернуться к работе — у Врена накопились некоторые бумажные дела — но он устал, ему больно, и этот мир полон обыденной жестокости.

— Тебе бы льда приложить, Гарольд.

— Что?

Джон появляется с обезболивающим, бутылкой воды и охлаждающей гелевой примочкой.

— Достала она тебя, да?

Он улыбается, но есть что-то мрачное в его глазах. Гарольд берет таблетки, прикладывает лед к лицу, и выражение лица Джона немного смягчается.

— Джон, я думаю, что хотел бы… — говорит Гарольд, останавливаясь, чтобы поправить ледяную примочку, и Джон быстро кивает, делает шаг вперед и падает на колени.

— О, — слабо произносит Гарольд, когда Джон раздвигает ему ноги и начинает расстегивать ширинку. Он собирался сказать «забрать Беара пораньше», но договаривать, когда Джон прижимается лицом к его животу, кажется грубым, даже жестоким. Гарольд бросает лед и хватает Джона за плечи, притягивая к себе, и Джон целует его жадно, сладко.

— Не нужно ждать, пока я буду на выезде, — бормочет Гарольд, когда они останавливаются, чтобы перевести дух. Прошло уже больше недели, он почти не видел Джона, и скучал по этому, скучал _по нему_ , он даже не понимал, как сильно. Он проводит рукой по спине Джона, и тот прерывисто вздыхает. — Можешь просто спросить, ты же знаешь.

Джон отстраняется.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он ровно.

Гарольд в отчаянии закрывает глаза.

— Вам можно больше, чем просто быть в порядке, мистер Риз.

Он чувствует, что Джон отстраняется, и хватает его за плечо, почти не задумываясь.

— Джон, — поправляется он. — Я хотел сказать, Джон.

Джон смотрит на него со странным выражением лица Гарольд не может понять, ему весело, или он глубоко несчастен. Возможно, все вместе.

— Мне очень жаль, — запинаясь, продолжает Гарольд. Слова словно застревают у него во рту. — У меня никогда… это выходит за рамки моего опыта. Возможно, мне следовало бы это прояснить.

Бровь Джона изгибается:

— Под «этим» ты имеешь в виду…

— Ради Бога, был у меня секс с мужчинами, — огрызается Гарольд. Глаза у Джона смеются.

— Да ну? А я их знаю?

Гарольд игнорирует вопрос, как он делает всякий раз, когда Джон откровенно выуживает информацию.

— У меня никогда не было… свободных сексуальных отношений, — говорит он, тщательно выговаривая слова, чтобы не запнуться. Он не знает, почему не может встретиться с Джоном взглядом. Ради Бога, он же взрослый человек, он способен вести разговор о сексе! Но Джону тоже не по себе: его плечо напрягается под рукой Гарольда.

— А, вот оно что, — отвечает Джон, на лице парадная улыбка. Холодное чувство, похожее на гнев, сжимает желудок Гарольда. — Я-то думал, у нас взаимовыгодное соглашение.

— А в чём разница? — спрашивает Гарольд с искренним любопытством.

Джон пожимает плечами:

— Ты хочешь трахаться или нет?

— Да, — говорит Гарольд. Он гладит бицепс Джона, но не уверен, пытается ли он утешить его или себя. — Да, конечно.

Лицо Джона смягчается, но улыбка по-прежнему не доходит до глаз:

— Ну так это всё, что нужно.

*

Через некоторое время Гарольду становится ясно, что, хотя Джон, безусловно, получает физическое удовлетворение от их встреч и продолжает их инициировать, он, в какой-то степени, глубоко несчастен. То ли он всегда был таким, и Гарольд лишь недавно подошел достаточно близко, чтобы это увидеть, то ли это результат их сексуальной близости. Гарольд не уверен. Он тратит значительное время на обдумывание проблемы. Несколько вещей удерживают его от того, чтобы убрать сексуальный аспект из их отношений:

  1. Забота о том, как отказ или пренебрежение, воспринятые Джоном, могут повлиять на их рабочие отношения (номера не должны пострадать ни в коем случае);
  2. У него нет возможности выяснить, станет ли Джон менее несчастен, если Гарольд посоветует ему поискать другую сексуальную отдушину, или это только ухудшит ситуацию;
  3. Он не хочет, сам.



Последнее, возможно, не является веской причиной. Но он солгал бы самому себе, если бы (Джон прижимает Гарольда к стенке библиотеки, он высокий и крепкий, его губы теплые) притворился (язык Джона у него во рту, ладони Джона на голой коже), что это не имеет (гортанный звук, который издает Джон, когда Гарольд втягивает в рот его язык) никакого веса в его решении.

*

— Джон… — начинает Гарольд, балансируя на столе, руки у Джона под рубашкой. — Ты хотел бы, чтобы мы отказались от этого?

— Что? — глухо отзывается Джон. Возможно, у него легкое сотрясение мозга. Пока что Гарольд просто наблюдает, но, как заметил Джон, нет никаких причин, почему бы им не заняться тем и другим одновременно.

— Ну, все это. — Гарольд жестом показывает между ними. — Наше… взаимовыгодное соглашение. Ты же знаешь, что мы можем остановиться в любой момент. Может быть, ты предпочитаешь остановиться? Конечно, нет нужды говорить, что это никак не повлияет на наше профессиональное сотрудничество.

— Ты спрашиваешь _сейчас_? — говорит Джон, тоже показывая рукой между ними. Его рубашка наполовину расстегнута, а ширинка Гарольда раскрыта.

— Ну… — признаёт Гарольд. — Наверное, можно было выбрать более подходящее время, но да.

— Хорошо, — откликается Джон, смотрит в потолок и вздыхает. — Какой был вопрос?

— Был бы ты счастливее, — говорит Гарольд медленно, с сердцем, подкатывающим к горлу, — если бы мы закончили с этой стороной наших рабочих отношений?

Джон долго смотрит на него.

— Нет, — отвечает он наконец.

— Тогда ладно, — соглашается Гарольд, лизнув ему грудь как раз над багровым синяком, там, где удивительно крепкий двенадцатилетка саданул Джона гаечным ключом. Потом слегка покусывает и целует плечо, кладет ладонь на член, вызывая у Джона тихий стон.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — голос Джона звучит напряженно.

— Без особых причин. Просто показалось хорошей идеей проверить.

На грудной клетке у Джона старые синяки, а на бедре — огромная ссадина. Гарольд полагает, что это следы его приключений в мусоропроводе на прошлой неделе и сокрушенно цокает языком над ними. Джон привлекает его внимание, мягко взяв за затылок.

— Если я захочу закончить, то скажу, — говорит он. — Не надо все усложнять, Гарольд, ладно?

— Хорошо, если ты так говоришь, — отвечает Гарольд. Он смотрит на грудь Джона, всю в синяках, на разбросанные по столу бумаги, одна из которых прилипла к ботинку Гарольда. Внезапно его мутит от библиотеки.

— Тогда не согласишься ли ты поехать со мной в гостиницу? В номер с кроватью?

Джон снова вздыхает:

— Гарольд, ты сбиваешь весь настрой.

— Но здесь холодно, — отзывается Гарольд. Он трогает большим пальцем затвердевший сосок Джона, и тот дергается. — И стол для тебя неудобный, ты же весь в синяках.

— Все стонет, и стонет, и стонет, — ворчит Джон, но в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. Он выглядит усталым. — Ладно, поехали в гостиницу. Но я хочу заказ еды в номер.

Джон съедает огромный бифштекс и засыпает, пока Гарольд в ванной. Гарольд накрывает его одеялом и пытается поработать за столом, но потом просто несколько часов смотрит, как Джон спит. Разговор должен был его успокоить, но он вовсе не чувствует себя спокойным.

Джон просыпается рано утром; Гарольд скорее слышит, чем видит, как он ходит по комнате, освещенной экраном ноутбука. Его рука опускается на плечо Гарольда и тот вздрагивает. На Джоне только трусы, покрытая ссадинами и синяками кожа выглядит жутковато в голубом свете.

— Привет, Гарольд, — говорит он. — Не думал, что ты меня сюда спать привел.

Гарольд недоуменно моргает:

— Как твоя голова?

— Отлично, — отвечает Джон и двигается ближе, так что Гарольд вынужден прикоснуться к нему. Он проводит руками по животу Джона, по его бедрам, и тот придвигается ещё теснее.

— Если все, что ты хотел, это стол получше…

— Да нормально всё со столом в… О, хорошо, я иду, — говорит Гарольд и закрывает ноутбук. В мягкой темноте Джон раздевает его, и он так нежен, что это похоже на извинение, хотя Гарольд не знает, за что. Когда Гарольд просыпается утром, Джона уже нет.

*

Обычная реакция Гарольда, когда он не в своей тарелке - провести исследование. Но, как он научился у Джона, попросить о помощи иногда более эффективно. Гарольд подумывает позвонить Зои Морган, но это слишком неловко, и, кроме того, нецелесообразно так подставлять Джона. Джосс Картер — тоже неловкий, но более безопасный вариант.

Он звонит ей, когда в отделе становится достаточно тихо. Она немедленно отвечает:

— Слушаю?

— Детектив Картер. — Он репетировал то, что собирался сказать, но теперь обнаружил, что слова улетучились. Надо было записать.

— Я подумал… видите ли, у меня проблема, и я подумал, не могли бы вы мне помочь.

— Ага? — Он слышит, как она стучит по клавиатуре.

— Это не связано с делом, я звоню не в профессиональном качестве. Это… личное.

Она перестает печатать.

— О чем личном идет речь?

— У меня есть… проблема с отношениями. Я хочу… мне нужен совет. От друга.

Он слышит приглушенный звук, означающий, что она вошла в пустую камеру для допроса.

— Окей, но нет, — говорит она. — Дело в том, что я очень уважаю твою работу, понимаешь? И я беспокоюсь о Джоне. Но я не могу быть вашим консультантом по отношениям. Это не входит в мои должностные обязанности. Я нарушаю правила, чтобы помочь тебе спасать людей, но здесь проходит граница. Если ты хочешь быть моим другом, то можешь сначала, как нормальный человек, пригласить меня на ужин.

— О, — отзывается Гарольд.

— Будешь злиться?

Она кажется осторожной, но не встревоженной.

— Нет. — Гарольд сглатывает. — Нет, всё совершенно справедливо. И на самом деле очень полезно. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

— Всего доброго, детектив.

*

После некоторого раздумья он ставит эксперимент. Заканчивая работу после дня без номера, он говорит:

— Джон, я собираюсь в гостиницу. Может, ты пойдёшь со мной, и мы поужинаем вместе?

Джон смотрит на него и дважды моргает.

— И секс, — уточняет Гарольд.

Один ужасный момент Джон смотрит на него с тем же пустым выражением лица. Затем говорит: «Конечно», и откладывает книгу. Беар глядит неодобрительно, но он привык к их отлучкам, и снова устраивается в своей корзине. Гарольд мог бы взять его — он обнаружил, что, хотя большинство отелей в городе отказываются впускать собак, сочетание сертификата служебного пса (вынужденно поддельного, но вполне отражающего реальность) и больших чаевых вперед обычно приводит к определённому смягчению правил. Но сейчас Беар помешает делу.

Они вместе с Джоном выходят из библиотеки.

— С возвращением, мистер Крейн, — приветствует его портье, чье имя Гарольду следовало бы запомнить. — Ваши вещи мы послали в химчистку. Без Беара сегодня?

Гарольд чувствует взгляд Джона на затылке и напоминает себе, что это безопасно — показать, что он бывает здесь, и весь смысл был в том, чтобы предложить Джону это доверие. Кроме того, виновато думает он, Гарольд Крейн всегда может выбрать новый любимый отель.

— Я часто бываю здесь, — небрежно сообщает он, когда лифт поднимает их на четырнадцатый этаж. — Номера очень удобные.

Взгляд Джона не отрывается от его лица, вплоть до самого верха.

(Для Джона катализатором их сексуальных отношений, конечно, было поведение Гарольда, хотя сам Гарольд едва ли учитывал его в уравнении. А ведь он отвез Джона в одну из своих конспиративных квартир. Он переоделся — Гарольд чувствует себя глупо, даже думая об этом, но не может сбрасывать со счетов — он переоделся в повседневную одежду. Может быть, Джон тогда впервые увидел его без костюма-тройки или какой-либо рабочей униформы? Он смотрел на него очень пристально, и Гарольд чувствует, как краснеет от нового значения этого воспоминания. Он не строит иллюзий насчёт своей внешности, вряд ли Джон нашел его невероятно привлекательным в футболке и спортивных штанах, но Джон на самом деле отзывается, если показать уязвимость. Он реагирует на доверие. Он жаждет доверия. Конечно. Дело вовсе не в работе с ним на выезде и не в адреналине. Как Гарольд мог быть таким глупым?).

Он заказал номер — точнее, люкс с двумя кроватями. Джон застывает, когда их видит.

— Так заботишься о репутации Крейна?

— Ещё чего, — фыркает Гарольд и начинает расстегивать пиджак. — Я подумал, что ты, может быть, предпочтёшь не делить постель. Я пригласил тебя сюда не для того, чтобы лишить ночного сна.

— Это… разумно, — роняет Джон. Похоже, он удивлен. — Позволь мне…

Он подходит вплотную к Гарольду, слегка ухмыляется и начинает расстегивать его рубашку одной рукой, а свою — другой. Он так любит рисоваться перед ним.

— Если ты не возражаешь, мне бы не хотелось сегодня торопиться, — говорит Гарольд, и Джон отводит глаза, прежде чем легкая улыбка появляется, как щит. На какую-то ужасную секунду Гарольд почти ненавидит его. Вместо этого он целует Джона в губы, тот целует в ответ, все еще пытаясь раздеть и одновременно подвести к кровати, но Гарольд хватает его за руки и упрямо упирается пятками в покрытый ковром пол. Джон отстраняется с видом, будто собирается подхватить Гарольда и отнести на кровать силой.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, — повторяет Гарольд. На лице Джона снова странный проблеск неуверенности, но на этот раз тот, другой Джон, не возвращается.

— Что ты задумал? — Джон выглядит настороженным.

Гарольд снова принимается раздевать его, гладя по груди и рукам. Он расстегивает ему рубашку и целует ключицу поверх майки. Джон сам пытается снять её, но Гарольд хватает его за запястья и крепко держит. У Джона перехватывает дыхание.

(Семнадцать дней назад лицо Джона было в крови, а запястья в синяках и ссадинах от веревки. Бедро Гарольда ныло от торопливого спуска через пять лестничных пролетов, и его раздражало, что Джон тянет его на диван в библиотеке и целует с привкусом крови во рту.

— _В конце-то концов, дай мне сначала залатать тебя_ , — выпалил Гарольд, отстраняясь от губ Джона, когда тот, уже твердый, терся об него. Джон в ответ скользнул между ними рукой, и Гарольд, не раздумывая, крепко схватил его за запястье. Джон зашипел и замер.

Гарольд открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но тут заметил, что Джон стал странно сговорчивым. Он провел пальцем по жутким красным ссадинам у Джона на запястье:

— _Надо льда приложить_.

— _Кое-что мне надо даже больше_ , — мурлыкнул Джон и многозначительно двинул бедрами. Гарольд поднес запястье Джона к губам и поцеловал, нежно касаясь языком слишком горячей кожи. Джон со свистом втянул воздух и уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— _Я бы хотел как-нибудь связать тебя, Джон_ , — сказал Гарольд, ещё раз проводя языком по запястью Джона, и вызывая у того болезненный стон. — _Тебе бы понравилось?_

— _Продолжай_ , — выдохнул Джон, его глаза потемнели от возбуждения. — _Господи, Гарольд…_

— _Я говорю_ , — медленно произнес Гарольд, крепче сжимая бедную, исцарапанную руку. — _Тебе бы понравилось, Джон?_

Тот снова прижался к нему и застонал, почти беззвучно, и Гарольду не хватило духа продолжать; он был слишком встревожен внезапным, торопливым жаром между ними, бесформенным голодом, который охватил и потряс его. Он неуклюже переменил положение, чтобы отсосать Джону, прижав израненное запястье к кушетке и вдавив ноготь в царапины. Джон ахнул, выругался, его бедра вздрагивали, толкаясь в рот Гарольда, будто он не мог удержаться. Потом Джон закрылся рукой, тяжело дыша, и Гарольд думал, что за выражение лица он прячет).

— Я подумал, что мог бы пристегнуть тебя наручниками к кровати и сосать твой член, — говорит Гарольд, наблюдая за лицом Джона, и тот весь краснеет и сглатывает, а потом отвечает:

— Конечно. Все, что хочешь, Гарольд.

Гарольд пристегивает кожаный ремень к раме кровати, с опасением, что повисшие между ними воспоминания о том, как он приковывал Джона наручниками, дадут о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент. Но Джон выглядит спокойным, немного удивленным. Когда Гарольд показывает ему наручники, он никак это не комментирует. От них легко освободиться, не используя силу, у каждого наручника защелка, которую можно открыть большим пальцем. Но ресницы Джона слегка дрожат, пока Гарольд стягивает манжеты вокруг его запястий, а затем проверяет приток крови к пальцам. Джон без рубашки, без ремня, босой.

Он очень красивый.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты выбрал стоп-слово, — говорит Гарольд.

Джон поднимает брови. Если бы Гарольд не знал его очень, очень хорошо, он бы сказал, что ему скучно.

— Мне не нужно стоп-слово, Гарольд.

Гарольд смотрит на него:

— Я знаю, что ты можешь вытерпеть от меня почти всё, или же остановить силой, если понадобится. Но ни один из этих сценариев не привлекает меня, и не звучит приятно для тебя.

Лицо Джона бледнеет — от удивления или от чего-то еще, Гарольд не уверен. Следуя интуиции, он наклоняется вплотную к Джону. Тот лежит, широко раскинув руки, и Гарольд придвигается так близко, что Джон не может отвести взгляд.

— Что ты сделаешь, Джон, если захочешь, чтобы я перестал?

На какую-то головокружительную секунду тот смотрит с испугом, как пресловутый олень в свете фар. Затем приходит в себя, и ухмылка, которую Гарольд начинает ненавидеть, снова скользит по его лицу.

— Думаешь, захочу?

— Не знаю, — твердо отвечает Гарольд, не отводя взгляда. — А вдруг?

Ухмылка Джона меркнет, он на секунду отводит глаза. Гарольд целует его лоб, кончик носа, ухо. Джон прерывисто вздыхает. Наручники звякают, когда он двигается, его левая рука опускается и с стуком натягивает их.

— Что ты будешь делать, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился? — бормочет Гарольд. — Ты сделаешь мне больно, Джон?

— Нет, — шепчет Джон.

— Тогда выбери стоп-слово, милый, прошу тебя.

Нежность искренняя, но рассчитанная, и тело Джона напрягается — Гарольд чувствует это.

— Не называй меня так, — заявляет Джон. Его голос звучит резко, принужденно.

Гарольд продолжает нежно пробовать губами его шею, ключицу, напряженные мышцы плеч. На языке вкус пота, который начинает пробиваться из-под кожи Джона, он чувствует, как бьется пульс в его горле.

— Джон, — шепчет он. — Красивый Джон. Я не остановлюсь, понимаешь? — Он гладит его по ребрам, сбоку, легчайшим прикосновением. Тот гудит от напряжения. — Милый. Мой дорогой.

Это, наконец, вырывает звук из горла Джона:

— Я… Я понял тебя. — Он сглатывает и продолжает. — Я скажу «робин», хорошо? Господи.

Гарольд позже подумает о том, что стоп-слово Джона — это еще один псевдоним, на этот раз Гарольда, но сейчас он целует Джона, крепко, пробуя на вкус, пока наручники не начинают греметь, когда Джон натягивает их снова. Он стонет, и Гарольд улыбается ему в губы.

— Я так и думал, что тебе это не понравится, — говорит он. — Я очень хорошо тебя знаю, Джон.

Тот со всхлипом выдыхает:

— Гарольд…

— Все хорошо, — мягко отвечает Гарольд. — Все хорошо.

Он делает свои прикосновения грубее, они тверже, чем у Джона, когда тот гладит себя и позволяет ему смотреть, но все равно пока не торопится, целует сосок Джона, сосет, покусывает и дышит на нежную кожу, пока та не затвердевает. Мышцы живота Джона дергаются каждый раз, когда он его лижет; гладит впадины по бокам и касается каждого из шрамов, одного за другим. Гарольд растворяется в изменчивом ритме дыхания Джона, сначала ровного, потом резкого и неконтролируемого, медленно затухающего в прерывистых вздохах.

Он проводит ладонью по ногам Джона, ощущая тренированные икры, потом изгиб его голых ступней, целует тонкую косточку сбоку стопы и нога Джона дергается в его руках.

— Прекрати, — требует Джон. Гарольд смотрит ему в глаза и снова целует там же, с любовью. Джон закрывает глаза и тянет наручники, достаточно сильно (чтобы напомнить себе, что они есть, думает Гарольд), но не пытается освободиться.

— Ты не остановишься, — бормочет он почти про себя. Это звучит странно жалобно, как вопрос.

— Нет, — шепчет Гарольд. — Я обещаю. Пока не скажешь нужное слово.

Он проводит пальцем по подошве Джона, и тот вздрагивает с протестующим звуком. Гарольд снова и снова щекочет, нога Джона дергается в его руке, и он корчится на простынях, затем, наконец, выпаливает: «Робин! Робин, Гарольд! Твою мать!»

— Проверка, — заявляет Гарольд и ставит его ногу обратно на простыню.

— Ты мудак, — выдыхает Джон, почти смеясь.

— Возможно. — Гарольд улыбается ему в живот. — Но учитывая то, что я собираюсь тебе отсосать, ты мог бы быть и повежливее.

Джон снова вздыхает и услужливо приподнимает бедра, когда Гарольд стягивает с него брюки и бельё. Его член торчит вверх, твердый и влажный.

— Ты так хорошо себя ведешь, — говорит Гарольд, и Джон расслабляется, когда ещё больше напряжения спадает с его плеч. — Спасибо, что делаешь это для меня, Джон.

Тот, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но издаёт лишь стон, когда Гарольд берет его в рот.

Гарольду всегда нравился оральный секс, с мужчинами или женщинами, но ещё больше он ценит его сейчас, когда это один из немногих сексуальных актов, где он может забыться, где его не отвлекут боль и физические ограничения. Запах, вкус Джона кружит голову, и даже собственное возбуждение — лишь приятный гул на заднем плане. Джон очень гибкий для своего роста, но его руки разведены слишком широко, это не дает ему толкаться, и Гарольд контролирует абсолютно все. Он может заходить так далеко, как только захочет, менять позы, не торопясь, по-настоящему учиться тому, что нравится Джону.

Он удерживает его бедра, сосет и играет с ним в течение долгого времени, пока Джон не начинает издавать звуки, которые Гарольд никогда от него не слышал, высокие, и хрипловато-сладкие. Это не слова, поэтому Гарольду требуется время, чтобы приспособиться к речи, когда Джон сипло спрашивает:

— Господи, ты хочешь, чтоб я умолял?

Гарольд обдумывает эту идею, ведя языком по нежной, влажной головке члена Джона, и тот изнывает, мышцы бедер сокращаются под руками Гарольда в бесплодных попытках получить удовольствие.

— Мне это может понравиться, но сколько бы ты не просил, это не повлияет на твою ситуацию, — сообщает он. Его голос уже сейчас приятно грубый, но не сорванный, как хотелось бы. — Я остановлюсь, когда буду уверен, что когда мы будем на связи завтра, ты по моему голосу услышишь всё, что я для тебя делал.

— О Боже, — говорит Джон и крепко зажмуривается. — О, Господи.

Гарольд наклоняется ниже, берет его в рот так глубоко, что у него начинает болеть горло, и Джон действительно начинает просить, сначала скованно, потом свободно и уверенно, будто получив разрешение: _«Пожалуйста, я сейчас двинусь, о Господи, блядь, пожалуйста, Гарольд, пожалуйста…»._

Гарольд гладит его, сраженный этим потоком слов, потом тянется к себе, желая облегчить внезапную острую потребность, но Джон поспешно останавливает его:

— Нет, я хочу сам… дай мне.

Гарольд вдруг не может заставлять его дольше ждать, он наклоняется и сосет сильно, работая рукой над основанием члена Джона, и тот кончает с резким криком, проливаясь ему в рот, снова и снова содрогаясь под его руками.

Джону приходит в себя дольше, чем обычно, его глаза закрыты, лицо повернуто к плечу. Гарольд лежит на боку, поглаживая ему грудь и живот. У него в голове, в кои-то веки, все спокойно.

— Можно я?.. — наконец шепчет Джон, звякнув наручниками.

— О, конечно, позволь мне… — отзывается Гарольд, его голос звучит сипло, окончания слов смазанные. Не ко времени он вспоминает отца и его акцент с искажением гласных. Глаза Джона расширяются. Он наклоняется к Гарольду — одна рука уже свободна, он такой быстрый — и целует почти жестоко, небрежно и кусаясь.

— Боже, ты такой…, — бормочет Джон ему в губы, потом встает с кровати и исчезает в дверях ванной. — Подожди, ладно? — просит он и закрывает за собой дверь.

*

Гарольд никогда не спрашивал Джона, может ли он трахнуть его, а Джон никогда не предлагал. Во-первых, травмы Гарольда делают это непростым делом, уж точно не достижимым в рамках времени и мест для секса, которые предпочитает Джон, и которые ограничивали их сексуальную активность до сих пор. Во-вторых, после реакции Джона на собственное предложение, Гарольд решает, что в этой области лучше всего последовать его примеру. Он никогда не понимал этого, но знает, что многие мужчины считают проникновение особенно интимным и компрометирующим актом. Гарольд считает, что Джон слишком умен для этого конкретного вида гомофобии, хотя, учитывая его прошлое и бэкграунд, у него есть основания опасаться почти всего.

(На самом деле Джон, кажется, вообще ничего не боится, но это не повод ставить его в неловкое положение, и просить о чем-то, чего он не хочет дать).

Учитывая это, Гарольд оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, что Джон появляется из ванной, забирается на кровать, разводит ему ноги, направляет рукой и начинает опускаться на него, голый, без презерватива.

Гарольд издает до неловкости бессвязный звук, и Джон смеется, задыхаясь. Внутри его тело обжигающе горячее, а рука влажная и немного холодная от смазки.

— О, Джон, — выдыхает он. — О…

Он умудряется подавить рвущуюся с языка невнятную хвалу, нежные слова, которые, как он знает, Джон не хочет слышать, секреты, которые он сам не хочет рассказать. Джон открыт, уязвим, и двигается на нем сначала медленно, сосредоточенно, затем слегка меняет позу, так, что Гарольд погружается в него глубже, и слышит его глубокий вдох. Это так опасно хорошо. Он протягивает руку туда, где его тело входит в тело Джона, его собственный член и тугое кольцо мышц. Это кажется нереальным. Джон начинает двигаться снова, прежде чем Гарольд готов к этому, он опускается до упора, и Гарольд хочет видеть его лицо, но не может, не может, все, что он может, это вынести то, что чувствует, когда поднимается на гребень волны, и он кончает с такой интенсивностью, что это почти как боль.

Джон целует его, Гарольд чувствует улыбку у него на губах. Он проводит дрожащими пальцами по волосам Джона.

— Ты как?

— Жить буду, — говорит Гарольд своим новым, грубым и распутным голосом (боже, ему это нравится), и _чувствует_ дрожь Джона. — А ты сможешь сосредоточиться, если завтра я буду звучать так?

— Наверное, нет, — шепчет Джон и снова целует его. Это похоже на монументальное признание.

Гарольд погружается в дремоту и на какое-то время засыпает, а проснувшись, обнаруживает, что лежит в постели один, укрытый одеялом, свет не горит. У него болит нога. Он садится, чтобы подложить под колено подушку, и в свете уличного фонаря — он не успел полностью задернуть плотные шторы — видит Джона на другой кровати, неподвижную, неясную фигуру под одеялом. Он хочет заползти к нему под бок, эта боль сильнее, чем боль в бедре — ноющее, жалкое чувство, которое он осознает с тревогой и растущим чувством неизбежности. Он думает о слове « _свободные_ » и хочет рассмеяться.

Какое-то время он лежит, тело не хочет расставаться с матрасом, но бедро болит, будто в сустав воткнули ледоруб. Через некоторое время Гарольд всё же вылезает из постели, двигаясь так тихо, как только может, и идет принять горячий душ и выпить обезболивающее.

Когда он появляется из ванной, горит лампа, и Джон смотрит на него, положив голову на руку, лицо мягкое ото сна.

— Извини, что разбудил, — говорит Гарольд, чувствуя себя глупо.

— Дурной сон? — спрашивает Джон. Гарольд почти говорит «да», но он не лжет Джону, поэтому качает головой.

— Боль?

— Частично, — отвечает Гарольд. А потом, прежде чем успевает остановиться:

— Я тут подумал…

Он судорожно сглатывает. Джон наблюдает за ним. Гарольд чувствует предельное отвращение к себе, когда просит «Можно мне к тебе?». Он знает, что Джон должен сказать «нет», имеет полное право сказать «нет», Гарольд предусмотрел две кровати, чтобы Джону было удобно. Но Джон не говорит «нет». Он медлит, но потом молча приподнимает одеяло и, когда Гарольд устраивается у него под боком, выключает лампу.

Они неподвижно лежат рядом.

— Тебе нужна подушка под ногу или еще что-то? — бормочет Джон, его дыхание щекочет ухо.

— Всё хорошо, — отвечает Гарольд, но потом передумывает. — На самом деле, да. Пожалуйста.

Гарольд ничего не видит, но Джон обустраивает их, легко двигаясь в темноте. «Может, он использует эхолокацию?», думает Гарольд, на секунду поддаваясь истерике.

— А ты уверен… — начинает он.

— Тсс, — бормочет Джон. Внезапно он кладет руку на грудь Гарольда и с глубоким вздохом утыкается лицом в его шею и плечо. — Все хорошо. Спи.

Гарольда переполняет яростное, беспомощное удовольствие. Он слегка шевелится, и Джон издает сонный звук, от которого сердце Гарольда переворачивается. За последние несколько недель он допустил где-то серьезную стратегическую ошибку, но теперь уже слишком поздно что-то исправлять. Он успевает подумать, что, конечно же, не заснет вот так, прежде чем подействует обезболивающее, и тут же проваливается в сон.

*

С утра между ними удивительно мало неловкости. Гарольда будит телефонный звонок, появился новый номер. Джон уже встал, ест свои тосты, пьет кофе, и с легкой улыбкой протягивает ему чашку с горячим зелёным чаем. Джон только что из душа, он побрился и от него чудесно пахнет.

Гарольд по утрам не в лучшей форме, и на мгновение чувства к Джону Ризу заполняют его разум и расширяются, как белый жар Вселенной. Но когда он достает свой ноутбук и начинает просматривать протоколы безопасности, это безотказно возвращает его на землю. Когда он исследует банковские записи их нового номера через неотслеживаемое соединение, то уже чувствует себя более уверенно.

— Новый номер? — спрашивает Джон, натягивая пальто. — Успею погулять с Беаром?

Гарольд кивает, машет ему на прощание и хмурится, глядя на серию вкладов и снятий со счета Стивена Лавиццио. После душа и поездки на такси он вновь в библиотеке со своими компьютерами, и, когда открывает рот, чтобы заговорить с Джоном, то обнаруживает, что у него болит горло.

Гарольд чувствует, как горит его лицо, когда он включает канал связи.

— Мистер Риз?

Он бы не заметил, если б не прислушивался, но есть небольшая заминка перед тем, как Джон отвечает:

— Есть имя, Финч?

Гарольд выкладывает информацию, наслаждаясь хрипотой своего голоса, тем, как он покашливает, прочищая горло. Он дает Джону это услышать, когда прерывается, чтобы глотнуть воды. Это невероятно приятный обходной путь вокруг границ, установленных Джоном. Нет и намека на то, что было вчера, или на то, что утром они проснулись в одной постели, их разговор деловит и формален, за исключением того, что в каждом слове оба могут слышать, что прошлой ночью член Джона был в горле у Гарольда.

Джон держится довольно хорошо, пока не оказывается в квартире Лавиццио. Там он роется в его столе и копирует жесткий диск.

Гарольд, наконец, поддается искушению:

— У вас стоит, мистер Риз?

В наушнике Гарольда повисает молчание.

— Если это неудобно, или небезопасно, я доверяю вам использовать стоп-слово.

— Не уверен, что могу сейчас судить о том, что безопасно, — отвечает Джон. Его голос звучит напряженно.

— Тогда, наверное, мне не стоит отвлекать вас, — говорит Гарольд, — просто было любопытно, не приходило ли вам в голову снова трахнуть меня в рот. Я про это думал точно.

— Господи, — хрипло отзывается Джон, — Гарольд, мне нельзя дрочить в доме этого парня!

У Гарольда пересыхает во рту, но возмущённый тон Джона заставляет его улыбнуться.

— Нельзя, совершенно верно. Это должно сильно расстраивать.

Смех Джона почти беззвучен, но Гарольд слышит его.

— Можешь сказать и так.

— Я знаю, что могу, — продолжает Гарольд. — Мне и раньше приходило в голову, что я могу говорить вам в ухо всё, что угодно, пока вы заняты номерами, и вы ничего с этим не сделаете. То есть, прямо сейчас не сделаете, — поправляется он, слыша ещё один тихий смешок Джона. Гарольд знает, что им — _ему!_ — не стоит так делать. Это неуместно и небезопасно. Но теперь, когда уже начал, он не хочет останавливаться. Он видит Джона через камеру, которую тот установил. Теперь Джон нагнулся над столом Лавиццио и исследует его компьютер.

— Я наслаждался, когда трахал тебя, — говорит Гарольд, и Джон резко выпрямляется, когда понимает, в какой позе стоит. Это вызывает почти неприятный трепет — хоть раз застать его врасплох. Гарольд упивается смущением Джона гораздо больше, чем следовало бы, и с трудом верит, что может сам произносить такое:

— Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я связал тебя, и языком довёл до того, чтоб ты сорвался и захотел мой член в себе снова?

— _Господи_ , — выдыхает Джон, почти со стоном. Он поворачивается к камере и обхватывает пах ладонью, показывая, насколько возбуждён. Гарольд жалеет, что у этой камеры нет лучшего разрешения.

— Не здесь, мистер Риз, — строго отвечает Гарольд, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал прохладно и отстраненно. — Вы скачали содержимое компьютера мистера Лавиццио?

— Кто-то идёт, — внезапно прерывает его Джон и исчезает из поля зрения.

Несколько шорохов и щелчков, в квартиру входит женщина. У нее был ключ. Негромко выругавшись, Гарольд запускает изображение с камеры в программу распознавания лиц по базе данных социальных сетей и фотографиям с телефона Лавиццио. Он слышит в наушнике тихое дыхание Джона.

— Это та самая племянница, о которой я упоминал, — наконец, выясняет Гарольд. — Если она в достаточно хороших отношениях, чтобы прийти сюда без предупреждения, возможно, ссора Лавиццио с братом не повлияла на его отношения с племянницей. Или… повлияла, — поправляется он, когда женщина начинает рыться в письменном столе, швыряя бумаги на пол. — Надеюсь, ты выключил компьютер?

Джон не удостаивает это ответом. Гарольд гадает, где он сейчас скрывается. Потом у него появляется гадкая идея. Он ужасается самому себе, но сама мысль о том, что Джон прячется в шкафу, ему нельзя производить никакого шума, и он возбуждён, и Гарольд может шептать ему на ухо всякие непристойности…

— Ты не сказал стоп-слово, Джон.

На линии слышно только дыхание.

— Ты можешь говорить, чтобы она тебя не услышала?

Минутное колебание. Потом Джон шепчет:

— Да.

Гарольд закусывает губу. Искушение почти нестерпимо. Но он знает, что его роль в их партнерстве — удерживать Джона от риска, а не провоцировать на него. Он не может полагаться на то, что Джон должным образом подумает о своей безопасности. Осознание холодом сжимает желудок и заглушает возбуждение.

— Продолжать небезопасно? Правду, пожалуйста, Джон.

Ещё более долгое колебание. Гарольд облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Наверное нет, — наконец, шепчет Джон. — Жаль.

— М-мм, — соглашается Гарольд. Следующие пятнадцать минут они сидят в неловком, возбуждённом молчании, до тех пор, пока мисс Лавиццио не уходит из помещения. Гарольд думает, что мог бы что-то сделать со своей эрекцией, но это кажется нечестным. Пока он занимает себя проверкой банковского аккаунта племянницы и вопросом, почему камера в фойе дома Лавиццио не зафиксировала её приход (Гарольд хоть вполглаза, но _следил_ за этим, он не настолько безответственный). Обнаружить, что её впустил какой-то беспечный жилец через помещение для велосипедов, не слишком утешает. К счастью, оказывается, что женщина оставила под столом маленькое самодельное взрывное устройство, и они могут закончить с номером в тот же день.

*

К тому моменту, как Джон должен вернуться в библиотеку, речь Гарольда уже готова: _«это была ошибка, я подверг тебя опасности, мы должны обсудить границы наших сексуальных отношений»,_ но он не имеет ни малейшего шанса её произнести, потому что не слышит, как входит Джон, не понимает, что тот вернулся, пока тот не хватает его за плечи и не поворачивает вместе с креслом. Гарольд чуть не выпрыгивает вон из кожи. Он всегда слышал, как заходит Джон. Теперь он понимает — так было потому, что Джон намеренно избегал пугать его.

— Квиты, — ухмыляется Джон, а потом почти забирается к Гарольду на колени, весь — длинная, хищная красота и голодные поцелуи. Чувственное воспоминание о том, каково быть внутри его тела, ударяет в голову, и Гарольд почти мгновенно возбуждается так же, как тогда, когда Джон прятался в квартире Лавиццио. Это слишком быстро, слишком сильно.

— Не знал, что у тебя такой грязный рот, Гарольд, — хрипит Джон ему в ухо, затем хватает руку Гарольда и тянет ее к своему стояку. — Тебе лучше сделать что-то с ним, пока ты не втянул меня в еще большие неприятности.

— Мне очень жаль, — отзывается Гарольд, пытаясь вспомнить, что собирался сказать, и в то же время расстегивая ширинку Джона. — Это было опасно и очень глупо.

— Ну, для этого ты меня и нанял, — голос Джона звучит более хрипло, чем обычно. — Хочешь, поработаю для тебя сейчас?

Гарольд сжимает его член, возможно, грубей, чем нужно, и Джон издает звук, будто из него выбили воздух. У Гарольда вдруг падает сердце, потому что он точно знает, как звучит Джон, когда с ним это делают. Знает, какие звуки он издает, когда кто-то ломает ему ребра, когда он падает с лестницы, когда его пинают, бьют или стреляют в него. Тело Джона под его руками кажется таким уязвимым; ошеломляющая волна чувств, которую Гарольд испытал за завтраком, снова захлестывает его, но на этот раз это больше похоже на страх. Джон открывает глаза.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я знаю, что постоянно подвергаю тебя риску, — говорит Гарольд, глядя ему в лицо. — Мне очень жаль, что сегодня я сделал это безо всякой необходимости. Это больше не повторится.

Выражение лица у Джона становится сложным.

— Я сам так решил. И не говорил тебе перестать.

— А должен был.

— Мне не впервой, Гарольд. Давай я сам решу, с чем могу справиться, ладно?

— Если бы ты хоть немного берёг себя, мне было бы проще тебе верить! — огрызается Гарольд, и лицо Джона замыкается.

— Я четыре года был действующим оперативником ЦРУ. Трижды был в Афганистане и Ираке. Ты всю свою чертову жизнь просидел за компьютером. Как думаешь, кто из нас более компетентен в оценке рисков при работе на выезде?

— Ты не знаешь о том, где я провел жизнь, — огрызается Гарольд. — Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.

Это мелко и глупо, но он не готов к этому разговору прямо сейчас, его сердце колотится от внезапного, необъяснимого ужаса.

— Ты прав, не знаю, — отвечает Джон. Он отводит руки Гарольда. — Знаешь, я что-то больше не в настроении. — Он встает и поворачивается к двери.

— Джон, не надо… — Гарольд задыхается, его дыхание внезапно прерывается. Он не может дышать. Он пытается заговорить, но может только ахнуть.

— Ладно, полегче, Гарольд, — говорит Джон. У него совсем другой голос. Его руки ложатся на плечи, заставляя Гарольда опуститься на диван. — Скорую вызвать?

Гарольд качает головой и с трудом выдыхает:

— Только. Приступ. Паники. Я в порядке.

Его грудь кажется жесткой, напряженной, его бросает то в жар, то в холод, он хватает воздух, задыхаясь. Он закрывает глаза и пытается подавить панику. Вдох, раз, два, три. Выдох, раз, два, три. Он думает: « _Я не умираю. Я в библиотеке вместе с Джоном. Я не умираю»_. Он научился справляться с этим еще два года назад. Он почти привык к этому. Худшее унижение — что все происходит на глазах у Джона.

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — подаёт голос Джон рядом с ним. Гарольд отрицательно качает головой. Откуда-то появляется Беар, подбегает к нему и кладёт морду на колени. Если бы тут не было Джона, Гарольд обнял бы пса. Но он не хочет, чтобы Джон увидел, насколько Беар привык к объятиям. Джон держит руку на спине Гарольда, теплая тяжесть между лопатками, и это действительно помогает. Гарольд отталкивается от неё, пытаясь сделать более глубокий вдох. Он думал, что все уже позади, и вот оно опять из ниоткуда. Наверное, уже никогда не пройдет. От этой мысли у него щиплет глаза, хотя раньше он много думал об этом. Он в бешенстве от самого себя.

Немного спустя самое худшее проходит, его грудь поднимается и опускается, он дышит. Гарольд вытирает лицо и сморкается. Джон дает ему немного времени прийти в себя и возвращается со стаканом воды, чашкой чая и одним из своих ужасных энергетических батончиков.

— Ненавижу эти штуки, — бормочет Гарольд, глотая чай.

— Я знаю, — мягко говорит Джон. — Ешь.

Гарольд ест батончик, несмотря на противную текстуру и приторный искусственный подсластитель, и, действительно, начинает чувствовать себя лучше. Джон сидит рядом с ним на пыльном диване и молчит, пока Гарольд цедит чай и смотрит в пространство, измученный и подавленный.

— Как давно у тебя панические атаки, Гарольд? — наконец спрашивает Джон.

Гарольд нахохливается над своей чашкой. Он полагает, что не сможет уйти от ответа.

— С момента ранения. То есть, то нет. Не было уже несколько месяцев.

Джон кивает головой. Внезапно Гарольд благодарен ему за молчание, что он не советует обратиться к психотерапевту, попробовать медитацию или йогу, или еще какую-нибудь глупую бесполезную банальность.

— Я не пытался вызвать у тебя жалость, — выпаливает он. — Это просто случается. Я не совсем понимаю, что их вызывает.

— Окей, — говорит Джон ровным голосом.

Гарольд закрывает глаза:

— Прости, не совсем так.

— Можешь не говорить, — отвечает Джон уже мягче. Он на секунду кладет руку на колено Гарольда.

— Ты можешь… можешь уйти прямо сейчас, если хочешь, — предлагает Гарольд. — Со мной все в порядке.

Для проверки он делает глубокий вдох и выдох. Он же не умирает. С ним все в полном порядке.

— Как бы то ни было, я приношу свои извинения. Возможно ты заметил, что у меня есть некоторые… некоторые проблемы с доверием.

— Да, я заметил, — сообщает Джон. Гарольд рискует бросить взгляд в сторону и видит, что лицо у того посветлело. Не улыбка, но, возможно, Джон больше не сердится. Его грудь ещё немного расслабляется.

— Спасибо за чай.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Джон колеблется. — Хочешь пойти ко мне сегодня вечером?

— В этом нет необходимости, — машинально отвечает Гарольд. — Я в полном порядке.

— Как насчет того, — вздыхает Джон, — чтобы просто ответить на вопрос?

Гарольд закрывает глаза и удерживает себя от резкости. Это его долг перед Джоном — сделать над собой усилие. Он на самом деле может сказать, чего он, Гарольд, хочет в данный момент. Он чувствует укол сожаления, что обиделся на Джона, когда тот не сказал ему о своих желаниях. Гарольд уже и забыл, как это бывает трудно.

— Да, пожалуйста, — выдавливает он из себя наконец. — Я хотел бы. Спасибо.

Джон улыбается ему. Вероятно, это не поощрение — Джон не жесток, и не использует свое внимание или равнодушие для манипуляций, даже когда может, но Гарольд все равно благодарен.

Они едут к Джону домой. Джон кормит Беара и ставит в духовку две замороженные пиццы. Молча предлагает Гарольду на выбор вино или пиво и открывает две бутылки пива, когда Гарольд пожимает плечами. Он делает салат. Это так странно — сидеть у Джона за столом и позволять о себе заботиться. Странно осознавать, что он, почему-то, никогда не думал, что у Джона есть еда в холодильнике, или планы, которые не связаны с Гарольдом, или даже собственный дом, даже если это дом, который Гарольд сам выбрал и купил для него.

Может быть, из-за этого.

Они едят на диване перед игрой «Ред Сокс». Это неинтересно, но успокаивает. Джон убирает тарелки, достает еще одно пиво для себя, заваривает чай для Гарольда (в кухонном шкафу есть нераспечатанная коробка его любимой марки). Гарольд постепенно придвигается к нему, частично чтобы сменить позу и разгрузить спину, частично потому, что он слабый, а Джон теплый, и Гарольд не сможет сегодня выставить себя еще большим дураком, чем он есть. Их плечи соприкасаются, и Беар, покружив некоторое время, явно надеясь, что его пригласят на диван, устраивается у их ног, прислонившись спиной к коленям Джона. Это настолько по-домашнему, что у Гарольда кружится голова.

Джон встает, чтобы сходить в туалет, а когда возвращается, его рука скользит по плечам Гарольда, как будто невзначай. Гарольд принимает приглашение прикорнуть на нем. Через несколько минут Джон поворачивается, не отрывая глаз от экрана, слегка тянет Гарольда к себе, приглашая положить ноги на диван и лечь. Джон делает все очень небрежно, будто не обращая внимания, но когда Гарольд кладет голову ему на грудь, то чувствует, как быстро стучит сердце Джона. Гарольду приходит в голову вопрос, чего боится Джон; может быть, они боятся одного и того же.

Гарольд берет руку Джона и целует костяшку указательного пальца. Он не видит лица, но чувствует неровный вздох. Джон обнимает его крепче. Так они смотрят всю игру.

*

Гарольд был так поглощен экспериментом, что не дал себе труда подумать, какими для него самого будут долгосрочные последствия. Он обманывал себя и раньше, дольше и успешней; на этот раз он решает посмотреть правде в глаза, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Джон так старательно держал их отношения в рамках, а все, что видел Гарольд, это систему защиты с уязвимостями для взлома. Теперь он понимает, что рамки были для его же собственной пользы. Чтобы этого не случилось. Он уже однажды подверг Джона опасности из-за своей привязанности, и его же обвинил в этом, хотя должен был понять, что вина тут целиком и полностью на самом Гарольде.

Ну что ж. Он, вероятно, влюблён в Джона.

Гарольд всегда предполагал, как бы это не было нелогично, что останется верен Грейс. Он не давал обета безбрачия, он просто… не думал, что захочет быть с кем-то ещё. А Джон так просто лег с ним в постель, так легко не дал Гарольду думать о нем как о романтическом партнере.

Намеренно не дал, скорей всего.

Джон:

1) Бывший наемный убийца из ЦРУ, чей опыт в формировании привязанностей, мягко говоря, сложен;

2) Находится в свободных сексуальных отношениях с Гарольдом, рамки которых он тщательно соблюдал вплоть до последних нескольких дней;

3) Лежит сейчас в постели рядом с Гарольдом, запутав пальцы в ткани его пижамной рубашки, и либо спит, либо притворяется спящим.

Гарольд не знает, что ему делать с этой информацией.

*

Огромная интенсивность чувств — вина и смятение из-за Грейс, неуверенность из-за Джона — терзает его в течение нескольких дней. Он хочет уехать из города на неделю, куда-нибудь в тихое место с компьютером и ни с кем не разговаривать, но, конечно же, не может. К счастью, на следующее утро в пригороде появляется новый номер, на этот раз не в богатом жилом районе, а в заброшенной промзоне с пустырями и разрушающимися многоквартирными домами. Джон на время поселяется в ужасном на вид отеле и берет подряд на кое-какие строительные работы, чтобы быть ближе к их номеру. Они возвращаются к своим старым ролям полевого агента и техподдержки.

Всякий раз, когда Гарольд открывает канал связи между ними, он вспоминает, что говорил Джону, когда тот был в квартире Лавиццио, и чувствует, как горят щеки. Он надеется, что Джона не посещают те же мысли.

Гарольд не может перестать думать с каким-то тошнотворным возбуждением о том, как Джон просто опустился на его член, не приняв никаких мер предосторожности и даже не дав ему их предложить. Гарольд ежемесячно берет у Джона анализы крови и отправляет их в одну из многочисленных лабораторий Нью-Йорка. По работе Джон контактирует со слишком большим количеством чужой крови, чтобы можно было пренебречь этой процедурой. Джон знает, что Гарольд знает — он здоров, и со времени последнего теста не случилось никаких рискованных приключений. Для Гарольда не было никакого риска. Но Джон не может знать наверняка, что Гарольд чист; у них никогда не было такого разговора. Он просто демонстрирует полное отсутствие интереса к собственной безопасности. Или слишком доверяет Гарольду. Гарольд не уверен, какой вариант пугает его больше.

Каждую ночь на этой неделе (отказавшись от своих обычных протоколов безопасности) он возвращается в свою квартиру, куда никогда не приводил Джона, и лежит в постели, тоскуя по нему с глубокой, ноющей болью, от которой некуда деться. Ему приходится останавливать себя несколько раз, чтобы не позвонить Джону, просто услышать его голос, и он чувствует себя дураком.

(И все же Джон улыбнулся, когда Гарольд согласился поехать с ним домой. И все же Джон обнял его, когда сидел с ним на диване. И все же Джон спал рядом с ним, а утром перекатился, чтобы поцеловать Гарольда. И все же, и все же…).

Через четыре дня Джон, наконец-то, может сдать брата своего номера в полицию Нью-Йорка, предотвратив на месте серию подстроенных несчастных случаев. Гарольд думает, что Джон сразу же поедет к себе домой, поэтому совершенно не готов к тому, что в восемь часов вечера тот появляется в библиотеке. И ещё более не готов видеть его ухмылку, когда Беар кидается к нему навстречу и валит с ног. Джон смотрит на Гарольда снизу вверх, приглашая принять участие в приветствии, и Гарольда захлестывает волна благодарности за то, что Джон здесь, что он в порядке, и он забывает всё, что собирался сказать.

— Привет, — говорит Джон, все еще открыто улыбаясь.

— Рад тебя видеть, — отвечает Гарольд. — Я бы очень хотел поцеловать тебя.

Джон в его объятиях еще до того, как он заканчивает говорить.

— Привет, — снова бормочет Джон ему в рот. Гарольд растирает ему спину и чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы. Должно быть, он очень устал. Джон прижимается еще ближе, просовывает руку под пиджак.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — говорит Гарольд, на самом деле не желая, чтобы Джон услышал или прекратил то, что он делает.

— Потом, — шепчет Джон и снова целует его.

— Ты ел?

— Нет. Захватил кое-что по дороге, будешь со мной?

Гарольда снова переполняет благодарность.

— Ты… — искренне говорит он, положив ладонь на щеку Джона, и почти произносит « _совершенный_ » или « _удивительный_ ». Ему удается удержать это слово в последний момент, но он боится, что всё отразилось на лице; выражение Джона меняется, и он отворачивается.

Гарольд прочищает горло:

— Спасибо, я могу поесть.

Он жадно наблюдает за Джоном, просто упивается им, пока тот распаковывает еду. Гарольд помнит недавнее время, когда физическое присутствие Джона было для него предметом слабого интереса, если не раздражения. Теперь он представить себе не может, каково это — не знать точно, где находится Джон в данный момент, и чувствует любое расстояние между ними как боль. Это не просто похоть, с ней было бы гораздо легче справиться. Наверное, это нездорово. Они оба так изолированы от остального общества.

Обычно в обязанности Гарольда входит поддерживать беседу, а когда ему не хочется говорить, Джон читает. На этот раз Джон не читает. Он рассказывает Гарольду о движении на дорогах, потом о пуделе, которого встретил в очереди в «Тайский дворец», потом осведомляется: «Скучал по мне, Гарольд?».

Он поддразнивает, развлекается и, очевидно, ждет отрицательного ответа. Вероятно, поэтому Гарольд говорит «очень», и вознаграждается тем же ничего не выражающим взглядом, который помнит с тех пор, как попросил Джона трахнуть его.

— Это смешно, ведь мы все время были с тобой на связи, — добавляет Гарольд, чувствуя необходимость заполнить молчание. Он смотрит в стол. — Но мне кажется, что я… я хочу…

Очевидно, сейчас самое время сказать об этом. _Джон, я нахожу, что мои чувства к тебе выходят за рамки того, о чем мы неявно договорились. Я обеспокоен, что это скажется на нашей работе. Мы должны обсудить, как управлять этим и куда все идет._ Но он никак не может выговорить эти слова. Что, во имя всего святого, ответит Джон? Откажется вместе работать? Или, что куда более вероятно, немедленно прекратит сексуальные отношения с ним? Будет смеяться? Скажет Гарольду, что это его проблема, ему её и решать?

В голове у Гарольда все возможные версии (включая, к его стыду и ту, где Джон говорит: _«Я тоже, Гарольд»,_ берет его на руки и… Господи, он просто жалок), и он все еще не может предсказать исход разговора.

Вместо этого он говорит:

— Я хочу пригласить тебя к себе домой.

У него возникает ощущение, будто он смотрит на себя со стороны. Наверно, с тем же любопытством Машина наблюдает за людьми: _ну, и зачем ты это сделал?_

В то же мгновение он уже знает ответ — потому что ему снова хочется того головокружения, которое он испытал, когда они сидели вместе и смотрели бейсбольный матч, этого невозможного домашнего уюта. Они не занимались сексом уже пять дней, но больше всего на свете сейчас Гарольду хочется посидеть с Джоном на одном диване.

О Господи. Он даже не понимал, как ему было одиноко.

— Ладно, — отвечает Джон. Его голос звучит странно. Он встает. — Пошли, пока ты не передумал.

Открываться перед кем-то очень тревожно. Гарольд вовсе не уверен, что ему это нравится, но он очень хочет, чтобы Джон узнал его ближе. Все причины, по которым он держал его на расстоянии, вдруг кажутся скорее мелкими играми власти, чем реальной необходимостью. Внезапно он вспоминает с ясностью, которая ранит, как никогда прежде, тот холодный вечер, когда он пытался в первый раз рассказать Грейс о Машине, сидя с ней перед музеем Гуггенхайма.

Он возится с поводком Беара, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.

*

Когда они добираются до квартиры, Беар первым делом бежит к своей лежанке и любимой косточке, но Джон заходит не спеша, разглядывает всё, прикасается к стенкам и поверхностям, _втягивает носом запахи_. До Гарольда постепенно доходит, что Джон действительно не знал, где он живёт.

— Ты правда не нашел это место?

— Перестал искать, — отвечает Джон, вытягивая книгу с полки, очевидно, наугад. Он листает её и кладёт на стол. Гарольд терпит секунд десять, прежде чем вернуть её обратно, а Джон наблюдает за ним с легкой усмешкой. Гарольд почти ставит книгу нарочно не на ту полку, затем усилием воли заставляет себя возвратить её на правильное место, пока Джон наблюдает за ним. В алфавитном порядке, сначала тема, потом автор. Он уже показал Джону, где живет, во имя всего святого, теперь уже можно показать ему, как он организует свои книги!

— Почему перестал?

Джон трогает картинную раму, качает её, затем снова выравнивает. Он что, ищет сейф? Или пытается вывести Гарольда из себя?

— После случая с Рут это уже не казалось таким важным. Я знал, что смогу найти тебя. И знал, что ты не сбежишь от меня.

Гарольд смотрит на него, поражённый:

— Я никогда не оставил бы тебя по своей воле, будь то до Рут, или после неё.

Губы Джона кривятся в усмешке.

— Я знаю это теперь.

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? — выпаливает Гарольд. Глаза Джона темнеют, но на этот раз лицо не мрачнеет, как если бы он хотел ответить отказом. Возможно, он этого ждал. Возможно, он ждал, что Гарольд спросит снова.

— Да-а, — хрипло отвечает он, прижимает Гарольда к столу, охватывая своим телом и целует, долго. Гарольд чувствует прикосновение мягких губ и щетины, притягивает его ближе, в голове звенит _спасибо, спасибо, спасибо_.

— Что такое, Гарольд? — шепчет Джон ему на ухо. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя, — выдыхает Гарольд, — только тебя.

Джон улыбается ему в губы:

— Так почему бы не показать мне, где спальня?

В этот момент Беар решает, что с него довольно, и он хочет быть накормленным, прямо сейчас, пожалуйста. Он знает, что нельзя внезапно лезть под ноги Гарольду, но Джон —законная цель, поэтому его отвлекают довольно грубо, и он умудряется лишь не сбить Гарольда с ног. Потом Джон вынужден в течение десяти минут играть с Беаром в перетягивание каната, пока Гарольд моет и наполняет собачьи миски. Из гостиной слышится рычание пса и поразительный, непривычный смех Джона. Закончив, Гарольд прислоняется лбом к дверце холодильника, раздавленный виной и счастьем.

*

Все их прошлые разы всё происходило невероятно гладко, и Гарольд не может понять, почему на этот раз он такой неуклюжий. Но это обнадёживает, как возвращение к старой форме. Они с Грейс часто смеялись, как неловок Гарольд в постели, и вот сейчас он запутывается в рубашке, Джон безуспешно пытается помочь, и кончается всё тем, что у него отлетает пуговица, а Гарольд едва не заезжает коленом ему в пах.

— Извини, — бормочет Джон, его грудь и щеки тускло-красные. Гарольд смущен, ему приходит в голову, что Джон всегда идеально компенсировал недостатки его координации с помощью своих физических навыков, но, по какой-то причине, сегодня он не в состоянии. Может быть, просто устал. Гарольд очень хочет позаботиться о нем и Джон, вероятно, ему это позволит.

— Все в порядке, — мягко говорит он. — Ложись на спину и заведи руки за голову.

Джон повинуется с такой готовностью, что у Гарольда от возбуждения сводит живот. Он полностью раздевается, а Джон напряженно наблюдает за ним.

— Сейчас, — говорит Гарольд, — я пойду в ванную за смазкой. Я хочу, чтобы, когда я вернусь, ты был бы уже полностью раздет.

Когда он возвращается, Джон голый, простыни откинуты, его костюм аккуратно висит на дверях, остальная одежда сложена и убрана, но не на стул, а под него. Для такого крупного мужчины Джон всегда занимает очень мало места. Он в том положении, в котором оставил его Гарольд, руки на простыне над головой, грудь красиво изгибается. Видно, как она поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.

— Хорошо. — говорит Гарольд. Он садится на край кровати. — Ты все еще хочешь меня трахнуть? Мы можем сделать это в другой раз, если ты выберешь что-то менее сложное.

Джон начинает улыбаться, но останавливается, когда Гарольд кладет ладонь ему на щеку.

— Я серьезно, Джон.

Джон сглатывает. Гарольд чувствует движение под своими пальцами.

— Да. Сейчас.

— Я хочу услышать, как ты это скажешь.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — говорит Джон. Его голос звучит сипло, напряженно.

Гарольда бьет дрожь от мысли, что Джон сейчас позволит ему увидеть свое желание, что он доверяет ему, открываясь с разных сторон. Это как наркотик.

— Очень хорошо. — говорит он, стараясь звучать ровно. — Я лягу на спину, и хочу, чтоб ты сосал мой член, пока будешь раскрывать меня пальцами.

Джон уже дышит неровно, его бьет дрожь. Он снова сглатывает:

— Окей.

Гарольд ложится рядом с Джоном, кладет бутылку смазки на его голый живот и говорит:

— Можешь начинать.

Джон приподнимается и на секунду накрывает Гарольда головокружительным жаром своего тела. Целует в губы, затем скользит вниз по матрасу.

— Люблю твой грязный рот, — бормочет он ему в живот и, не встречаясь с Гарольдом взглядом, втягивает его член в себя даже прежде, чем он полностью встает.

*

При всем своем рвении Джон очень осторожен, очень нежен; он трахает Гарольда пальцами, кажется, целую вечность, пока тот не обмякает, растекшись в бессловесную лужу желания. Джон слишком очевидно наслаждается, игнорируя все намеки, словесные и прочие, что ему можно двигаться дальше.

— Я просто не знаю, готов ли ты, — сомневается он и снова скользит двумя пальцами внутрь, вызывая искрящийся жар где-то в глубине. Гарольд не испытывал его целую вечность. Боже, как хорошо.

— Ты знаешь, я готов. — задыхается Гарольд. — Пожалуйста.

Джон смотрит на него, изогнув бровь:

— Да? Сейчас?

— _Да!_ — огрызается Гарольд и чувствует, что по телу Джона проходит дрожь, как электрический разряд. По крайней мере, не он один тут взволнован. Гарольд почти скулит, когда Джон вынимает пальцы и медлит.

— Презерватив?

— Раньше ты им не пользовался.

— Да, но тогда…

— Мы чистые оба, — прерывает Гарольд. Джон садится на пятки и смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Его член темный и твердый, головка влажная на вид. Это непристойно, и Гарольд _хочет_ его.

— Безопасней с презервативом.

— Я чистый. Хочешь взглянуть на результаты тестов? Они в соседней комнате.

Голос Джона опасно низкий:

— Я не за себя беспокоюсь.

— Мы проверяли тебя две недели назад. Ты пользовался после этого с кем-то одним шприцем? Кровь попала тебе в открытую рану? Был незащищённый секс с незнакомцами, или ты обменивался телесными жидкостями с кем-то, кроме меня?

Джон отводит глаза.

— Нет.

— Ну что ж. — говорит Гарольд, неудовлетворённое возбуждение обостряет его раздражение. — Тогда прекрати увиливать и трахни меня.

— Это опрометчиво и на тебя не похоже, — роняет Джон с напряжённым лицом, но всё же придвигается ближе, понуждая Гарольда перевернуться на живот.

— Это не опрометчиво. — вздыхает Гарольд, когда Джон трется членом о его ягодицы. — Я знаю, что мне ничего не грозит, когда я с тобой.

Он чувствует выдох Джона лопатками, когда тот начинает проталкиваться внутрь, и _о_ , это хорошо. Джон тихо стонет. Гарольд благодарен ему за осторожность; он чувствует боль и заполненность, восхитительно на грани того, что он может выдержать.

— Тебе хорошо. — бормочет Джон. Его голос срывается, и это почти непереносимо. Джон начинает двигаться, нежно и осторожно, в точности, как нужно Гарольду, и тот чувствует, что рассыпается на части.

Он шепчет _«о, мой дорогой»,_ слова слетают с губ почти бессознательно, но Джон их слышит, задерживает дыхание, и издаёт негромкий грудной звук. Потом перестаёт двигаться и шепчет:

— Робин.

Гарольд одурманен, пьян от желания. Сначала он не понимает, что говорит Джон, потом осознаёт, и словно ныряет в ледяную воду. Он не может повернуть шею так, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Джону, только видит, как белеют костяшки пальцев, сжимающих простыню у его плеча, и чувствует, что тот застыл.

— Не надо, — хрипло говорит Джон. — Не надо этого, ладно?

Даже несмотря на идущее от него напряжение, Гарольду так хорошо, когда Джон внутри.

— Ты… ты говоришь стоп-слово? Ты хочешь перестать?

— _Нет_. — В голосе Джона такое же отчаяние, какое ощущает Гарольд. — Просто… просто не еби мне мозг с этим прямо сейчас, хорошо?

Гарольд закусывает губу. Он не понимает. Он просто хочет, чтобы Джон продолжал, чтобы двигался внутри него, чтобы Гарольд мог почувствовать… мог притвориться, что…

— Да. Прости меня. Джон, _пожалуйста_.

— Хорошо. Да. — Джон начинает двигаться снова, уже сильней и жестче, и Гарольд забывает обо всем, кроме того, что происходит между их телами. Он вскрикивает и кончает, лишь от ощущения Джона внутри, и от трения бедер о подушку.

— О Боже, — задыхается Гарольд, тело всё ещё сотрясают остаточные спазмы. — Кончи в меня.

Бедра Джона дергаются, ритм сбивается, и он кончает с едва слышным стоном. На секунду он наваливается на Гарольда всей тяжестью, глубоко и резко дыша, и Гарольд жалеет, что не видит его лица. Джон осторожно выходит из него и плюхается рядом на бок, закрывшись локтем.

Тревога прокрадывается через теплый туман расслабленности, и Гарольд тихо спрашивает:

— Все в порядке?

Джон дает руке упасть и улыбается, мягко и ласково. Сердце Гарольда переворачивается.

— Мм, — бормочет Джон. Он тянет запястье Гарольда в легчайшем приглашении, и Гарольд подчиняется, поражённый. Невероятно — в течение целых пятнадцати минут Джон лежит, свернувшись вокруг него, умиротворенно позволяя Гарольду гладить себя по волосам, чертить ногтем по бицепсу, проводить ладонью, сложенной чашечкой, по бедру — всё, о чем он мечтал и давно хотел попробовать с его телом. У него были фантазии воспользоваться моментом, пока Джон спит, хотя в реальности пришлось бы накачать его наркотиками (хотелось бы ему не иметь фантазий на этот счёт тоже).

— Развлекаешься? — спрашивает Джон с улыбкой. Гарольд никогда не видел его таким расслабленным, и это вызывает чувство, будто в его груди что-то плавится.

— Да. — отвечает он. — Ты чудесный.

Тень проходит по лицу Джона, и Гарольд собирается с духом, но Джон только бормочет что-то о ванной, и сбегает. Гарольд вздыхает, оставшись один на влажной постели. Ответственный человек — этичный, достойный доверия — попросил бы, чтоб они подробно обсудили то, что произошло. Другой, лучший человек, сделал бы это. Но очевидную причину того, почему Джон ненавидит слышать от него ласковые слова, и тот разговор, который неизбежно состоится после этого — Гарольд просто не в силах вынести. Не сейчас. Завтра он сможет. А пока у него есть ещё одна ночь, где они лежат вместе, и Джон притворяется, будто не знает, что Гарольд в него влюблен, а Гарольд притворяется, что Джон не против.

*

Несколько часов спустя Джон внезапно садится с судорожным вздохом. Гарольд лишь дремлет, поэтому просыпается немедленно. Он слышит, как Джон трёт лицо, чувствует, как поднимается его грудь, когда тот старается выровнять дыхание.

— Плохой сон?

Джон касается его плеча:

— Ничего. Спи, — тихо отвечает он и вылезает из постели. Гарольд проваливается в дремоту и просыпается снова — то ли через несколько минут, то ли через несколько часов — чтобы обнаружить, что Джона рядом нет, а постель холодна. Он встает.

Джон сидит на кухне, единственный свет проникает от ночника в прихожей. Гарольд видит блик на стекле, рядом с Джоном бутылка его излюбленного лекарства, вероятно, из винного шкафчика Гарольда.

— Можно включить свет?

Джон не отвечает, и Гарольд не зажигает свет, ощупью пробирается к нему и придвигает стул, чтобы сесть рядом. Он чувствует запах бурбона.

— Хочешь немного?

Гарольд не видит в темноте искусственную улыбку Джона, ту, которую ненавидит. Странно, насколько ясно он сейчас понимает, что Джон ненавидит ее тоже.

— Нет, спасибо. Ты много выпил?

— Одну. — Невозможно сказать, раздражение или удивление в голосе Джона. Гарольд находит его руку на столе.

— Я не осуждаю, Джон.

— Избавься от меня, — говорит Джон немного спустя. — Не подпускай близко. Ты знаешь, что я сделал.

— А ты знаешь, что сделал я, — спокойно отзывается Гарольд. — Возможно, на мне даже больше смертей, чем на тебе.

Пальцы Джона сжимаются под его пальцами:

— _Не смог спасти_ — не то же самое, что _убил_.

— Я про Значимых.

Джон хочет что-то сказать, но Гарольд не даёт ему прервать себя:

— Я обычно говорил себе, что не знал тогда, что они хотят сделать с этими людьми. Потом — что это не моя зона ответственности. Ты заплатил большую цену за то, что считал справедливым. Мне казалось, что я могу получить то же самое задаром.

— Ты хороший человек, — отвечает Джон, его голос звучит устало. Они говорят о разном, и Гарольд не понимает, что в голове у Джона.

— Джон, могу я тебя спросить? Личное?

Джон смеётся с отчаянием, это так непохоже на его смех, когда он играл с Беаром.

— Валяй.

— Почему тебе не нравится, когда я... ласково называю тебя? Я думал, что понимаю, но сейчас не уверен.

Повисает долгое, тяжёлое молчание.

— Я хочу ещё выпить. — наконец говорит Джон. Гарольд стискивает его руку:

— Пожалуйста.

— …Ты говорил, что не будешь мне врать. — глухо и быстро выговаривает Джон. — То, что у нас есть, это здорово. Лучше, чем я надеялся, что у меня когда-либо будет ещё. Но мне не надо, чтоб ты притворялся, будто это нечто большее. Тебе кажется, что ты ведёшь себя по-доброму, но это не так.

Гарольд смотрит, не мигая, потрясенный.

— Что… почему, ради всего святого, ты думаешь, что я веду себя так из-за…

Джон резко отпускает его руку.

— Гарольд, не надо, ладно?

— Я думал, ты находишь близость такого рода приторной, — продолжает Гарольд, невероятно растерянный. — Всё, что ты делал… Я думал, что ты просто это не любишь. Вот почему тогда я тебя так назвал в первый раз. Чтобы смутить. Господи, ты правда думал, что я мог бы дразнить тебя тем, чего не хочу дать? Джон, как ты мог такое подумать обо мне? Я что, такой жестокий?

Гарольд слышит, как его голос прерывается, когда он осознаёт кое-что похуже. В их первый раз он заподозрил, что у Джона есть определённые ожидания к тому, как устроен секс с сослуживцами. Он не понял тогда всей сути проблемы. Гарольд, возможно и не настолько жесток, а вот Кара Стентон и Марк Сноу были такими наверняка.

Он закрывает глаза, чтобы произнести дальнейшее. Этого не избежать.

— Я был зол на тебя, хотя сам и не понимал. Мне было больно. Прости, я должен был тебе сказать.

Он глубоко вздыхает и начинает. Почему-то сказать всё Джону не так сложно:

— Два года назад я думал, что никогда снова не полюблю. Но получается… Получается, что я люблю тебя. Если ты не хочешь этого — не знаю, смогу ли я себя перебороть. Но я подумал, что это может как-то объяснить мои действия.

— А Грейс? — с явным недоверием отзывается Джон.

Гарольд сглатывает.

— Мои чувства к ней живут отдельно от чувств к тебе. Одни не надо заменять другими.

— Да ладно, Гарольд. Ты всерьёз утверждаешь, что не вернулся бы к ней прямо сейчас, если бы мог?

В те первые мрачные месяцы Гарольд много думал об этом. Зайти в ту же самую дверь, упасть прямо в объятия Грейс. Это перестало утешать почти сразу, было слишком больно. Позже он вообще об этом не думал, уже не мог себя заставить поверить в фантазию, и это ранило ещё больше.

— Джон, обстоятельства для этого должны измениться так, что их не стоит рассматривать даже как гипотетические. Да если бы и так — и если бы оба, ты и я, были живы и в безопасности, а этот сценарий оптимистичен до нелепости — человек, которого любила Грейс, умер два года назад. Я с самого начала не дал ей по-настоящему узнать себя. Если бы она могла меня простить, и всё ещё хотела бы быть со мной — ну что ж, ты часть моей жизни, ты и Беар, и всё, что я пережил за последние два года. Я не стал бы основывать другие отношения с ней на лжи.

Он обрывает себя, и осознание ужасно. Он думал, что смирился с тем, как плохо с самого начала вел себя с Грейс. Думал, что изучил свою душу, думал, что конечно, вел бы себя по-другому, будь у него второй шанс. А потом Джон дал ему этот шанс, и Гарольд сделал все по-старому. Из эгоизма скрыл важную информацию, снова построил отношения на вымысле. Он никогда — до сегодняшнего дня — не показывал Джону, что тот значит для него больше, нежели временный элемент в его жизни.

Джон молчит и не двигается. Гарольд чувствует, будто тоже выпил, принятие беды заключает его в ощущении нереальности происходящего. Ему холодно.

— Пойдём в постель?

Гарольд берёт Джона за руку, тот позволяет отвести себя в спальню и уложить под одеяло. Он лежит рядом, его неподвижная холодная рука под рукой Гарольда. Он пахнет алкоголем, но не так уж неприятно.

— Я не так пьян, — шепчет Джон через некоторое время. — Но могу забыть то, что ты сказал, если хочешь.

— Все зависит от тебя, — бормочет в ответ Гарольд, чувствуя, как сердце подкатывает к горлу. — Ты хочешь это забыть? — Он сглатывает. — Боюсь, это всё равно будет правдой.

Джон сжимает его руку крепче.

— Не будет.

— О, — Гарольд поражен, — Джон, я… конечно будет. Я скажу тебе это снова, когда ты будешь полностью трезв. Буду говорить каждый день, если хочешь.

— Скажи сейчас. — Непроницаемое выражение лица Джона рушится, агония так близко, что Гарольд почти не в силах это видеть. Никогда ещё собственные чувства не казались ему столь невыразительными, как бы он хотел лучше знать, что сказать и как сказать, чтобы Джон ему поверил!

— Я люблю тебя. — говорит он. — Я никогда не стану врать тебе. Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе. Я обещаю, Джон.

— Не обещай, — шепчет Джон надтреснутым голосом. — Все меняется.

— Только не это, — отзывается Гарольд, беспомощный перед лицом этой боли. — Джон, мой самый дорогой…

Джон издаёт какой-то звук и слепо поворачивается к нему, обхватывая руками, и Гарольд обнимает его, запускает пальцы в его волосы. Джон начинает плакать, это медленно, как падает дерево. Гарольд ничего не может, кроме как держать его, шептать чепуху и гладить по спине, пока тот вздрагивает снова и снова.

— Ч-ш-ш, все хорошо.

Буря утихает сама собой. Джон немного отстраняется и трогает влажный след на пижамной рубашке Гарольда.

— Извини.

Гарольд гладит его по спине, отчаянно желая сказать что угодно, чтобы избавить от этого горя:

— Не извиняйся. Это первый раз, когда у меня на плече плачет экс-оперативник ЦРУ ростом шесть футов два дюйма, ты расширяешь мой жизненный опыт.

Плечи Джона вздрагивают снова, вероятно от смеха.

— Все другие были ниже шести и двух?

— Точно, — отвечает Гарольд, улыбаясь в темноту.

— Ну хоть это в мою пользу.

— Джон, я хочу сказать тебе ещё кое-что. — Гарольд тянется к лампе и включает её, чтобы дать себе еще немного времени, продлить последние секунды мнимой безопасности.

Он держится за Джона и ступает вниз с утеса.

— Моё настоящее имя Гарольд Метцнер. Я родился в Ласситере, в Айове. Мой день рождения первого июня. Мне пятьдесят четыре года. Мой социальный страховой номер сто тринадцать восемьдесят девять ноль пять шестьдесят пять. Моего отца звали Дэвид. Мою мать — Моника. Она умерла, когда я был очень маленьким.

Джон смотрит на него, не отрываясь, глаза пустые и голодные, как у наркомана. Слова льются изо рта Гарольда:

— Я был ранен при взрыве, который убил Натана в две тысячи десятом. У меня аллергия на кошек. Я сирота. Я люблю подсолнухи. Я не закончил старшую школу и подделал документы об окончании, чтобы попасть в МТИ. Я еврей, но не практиковал веру уже очень долго. На самом деле…

— Стоп, — мягко прерывает его Джон, но Гарольда не остановить:

— На самом деле мне не нужны очки.

— Я знаю. Хватит, Гарольд, все хорошо.

— _Нет_ , не все хорошо, все…

Джон целует его в губы, Гарольд пытается отстраниться, но Джон держит с железной силой. Мгновение Гарольд сопротивляется, а потом обмякает в его руках и целует в ответ. Постепенно желание выболтать все секреты утихает. Он в ужасе от того, что натворил. Но это и облегчение тоже.

— Так для тебя достаточно близко? — мурлычет Джон ему в губы. Он улыбается. Оцепенение в груди Гарольда начинает сменяться чем-то другим.

— Я правильно тебя понял? Ты хочешь этого, со мной? Любовных отношений?

— Я бы словил для тебя пулю, Гарольд, ты же знаешь. — Джон смотрит на Гарольда, будто тот сказал что-то очень глупое. — Я уже ловил. А ты как думал?

— Я знаю, что у тебя невероятная способность к самопожертвованию. Но это не одно и то же.

Джон пожимает плечами, Гарольд чувствует это движение. Он не смотрит ему в глаза. Он тоже рискует, Гарольд знает. Они оба плохо это умеют.

— А разве любовь не про это? Самопожертвование? Ты это знаешь лучше, чем кто-либо, кого я встречал.

— Я тоже так думал, а сам ничем не поступился ради Грейс, когда ещё было время. — Гарольд сглатывает от внезапной боли в горле. — Иначе, возможно, мне не пришлось бы имитировать собственную смерть, чтоб защитить её.

— Я не про Грейс. Ты отказался от всей своей жизни ради других. Чтобы спасать их.

— Да, но я не хочу ходить с ними _на свидания_ , — раздраженно отвечает Гарольд.

Теперь Джон точно улыбается:

— Мы целый день работаем, спасая жизни, Гарольд, когда нам ходить на свидания?

— Перебирайся ко мне, — выпаливает Гарольд с комком в горле. — Необязательно сейчас, мы можем не спешить. Я хочу быть с тобой, когда мы не работаем, и не занимаемся сексом, или, э-э, то и другое. У меня не очень хорошо с доверием, общением, партнёрством, со всем этим, но я хочу попытаться, если ты хочешь. А что ты хочешь?

— Этого, — хрипло отзывается Джон. — Я хочу этого. — Он выглядит оглушённым. — Я полный отстой в таких делах, — добавляет он.

— А ты скажешь мне, если будешь злиться? Или почувствуешь себя несчастным, или наоборот?

Рот Джона кривится:

— Может быть.

— И ты не возражаешь, если я буду ласково называть тебя? Если не хочешь, я не буду.

Очевидно достигнув своего предела в разговорах, Джон утыкается в шею Гарольда, так что тот не видит его лица.

— Мне это нравится, — говорит он приглушенно. — Просто это чересчур. Иногда.

Гарольд ерошит ему волосы. Наконец его догоняет что-то головокружительное — удивление или радость от того, что у него такое может быть. Это чуть-чуть больно, и гораздо сложнее, чем виделось в голове, но странно обнадёживает.

— Думаю, я смогу привыкнуть, — говорит Джон. Гарольд прижимает его к себе крепче, и Джон тает в его руках с легким вздохом, которого Гарольд никогда от него не слышал.

— Какая у тебя бейсбольная команда? — бормочет Джон ему в ухо.

— «Кабс», — отвечает Гарольд.

— Невезуха.

— Да, это тяжкий груз. А у тебя?

— Я больше по футболу, но вообще мне всегда нравились «Кардиналз».

— Вон из моей постели, — заявляет Гарольд и Джон смеётся прямо ему в ухо своим непривычным, неловким смехом.

— Может и нет. Надо сохранить загадку, а то ты быстро соскучишься со мной.

— Едва ли я смогу заскучать с тобой, — отзывается Гарольд. Он касается щеки Джона, проводит большим пальцем по щетине. Ещё одна вещь, о которой он мечтал бог знает сколько времени. Надо будет составить список.

— Я начинаю думать, что ничего о тебе не знаю. Но очень бы хотел узнать.

*

Джон:

  1. Раскованный. Всё более открытый. (Утренний чай Гарольда теперь сопровождается поцелуем в щеку. И это всегда неожиданно. «Как давно ты хотел это сделать?», осмеливается он спросить. «Дольше, чем ты думаешь», отвечает Джон. Гарольд уже несколько дней сгорает от любопытства, но Джон лишь смеется на все его попытки получить ответ.)
  2. Не фанат «Кардиналз», слава Богу (они идут посмотреть игру, когда «Кабс» в городе, и остаются на четыре подачи, пока дела не напоминают о себе. Джон смотрит на Гарольда так же часто, как и на игру, рука в перчатке регулярно касается его руки, как будто проверяет, на месте ли Гарольд.)
  3. Добрый. Щедрый. Преданный. Красивый. (Гарольд шепчет ему это каждый раз, когда появляется возможность, и Джон вздрагивает, ежится под ним, и иногда, кажется, почти верит.)
  4. Сейчас спит, или почти спит, одна рука закинута на Гарольда, лицом к его плечу. Беар храпит с другого бока (очевидно, псу всегда разрешалось спать вместе с ним, когда Джон брал его на ночь. То, что теперь и ему нужно делить постель с Беаром, до сих пор ускользало от внимания Гарольда). И даже это знание драгоценно, как что-то, чем Джон поделился с ним. Сейчас он просто поражён подобным нарушением гигиены, и когда-нибудь они даже могут из-за этого поссориться. Но Гарольд полагает, что они справятся.



*

— Картер.

— Детектив.

— Да?

— Я звоню не по профессиональной надобности. Вам удобно говорить?

— Конечно, — участок гудит на заднем плане. — Всё в порядке?

— Я — то есть, Джон и я хотели бы пригласить вас на ужин сегодня. Не связанный с работой.

На другом конце линии молчание. Затем Катер спрашивает:

— Как нормальные люди?

Он слышит улыбку в её голосе.

— Не уверен, что зайду так далеко. Но чувства те же самые.

— Сегодня я не могу. Но возможно, получится в другой раз, ладно?

— Нам бы очень этого хотелось. Доброго вечера, детектив.

— И вам, Гарольд.

**Заключение**.

Эта история разворачивается примерно в середине второго сезона, то есть задолго до того, как «Кабс» прервали свою полосу поражений. На самом деле я видела только 1 и 2 сезоны, и если какая-то информация о предыстории Гарольда, противоречит более позднему канону, то вот поэтому!


End file.
